A Turtle and A Ring
by Karhien
Summary: Lovino, "a middle-class peasant", enters a high-class private school and wants to survive. But what he didn't suspect is: an incredibly smart turtle named Toby, typical high school drama for rich people, and a hot childhood Spaniard fiancé named Antonio.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**This fanfiction is motivated by: a manhwa called Angel Diary; the fanfiction author, Lady-Pyrien; and Toby. :D**

**This is a challenge that I have accepted in Chapter 45 in Kismet by Lady-Pyrien and after some thinking, remembering, and imagining, I have created this. Hopefully it's good… It's not as motivated as Why Love Romano but I will like to work with different fanfictions so I can get better when I have the time. And now here's…**

**Disclaimer & Credits: I do not own Hetalia, any characters from Hetalia (*cough* except for OCs… *cough*), nor Toby. Hetalia and its original characters belong to Himuraya Hideaz, which I believe it's quite common knowledge. And Toby is owned by the fanfiction author, Bai-Marionette and is introduced in her fanfiction, "In Tune." **

**All in all, please enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Sight~**_

* * *

"_Toby! …Toby~! Where are you~! …Toby!"_

_A young boy cries out those words, trying to find his pet turtle as he accidently lost his turtle. Though other kids in his age had cats and dogs and all those furry pets that he couldn't have due to his one of his parents having allergy, he has a pet turtle. It may be a turtle, just a plain turtle to others but to him, it is a very special turtle to the boy… _

_He was letting his turtle swim in the lake he had in his very open backyard, only to have Toby swim to the other end of the lake and walk away into the woods. Strangely, Toby would never did this before and always swim back to him but somehow, something got Toby's attention. Usually, Toby isn't really the… turtle to get distracted and well… walk off…_

_Of course, the boy couldn't let his pet turtle escape. So, he tries to find Toby in the woods… It really isn't the greatest idea since he doesn't know where exactly he is going… Now, here he is, all lost and turtle-less… He tries not to cry and keep moving on but the woods are so scary and creepy and… well, it's scary! _

_He tries to stop sniffling or letting any tears fall that are ready to shed. The woods are too scary for him… Oh where could Toby be? For a turtle, you know supposedly slow and all, Toby sure traveled far for one… And where Toby is going? And where is he in! He wishes he could find Toby right now and a way to get out of–_

_Suddenly, the boy hears a scream. A scream pointing to a direction that the boy could follow… Usually people would immediately get frighten when hearing a scream like those horror movies that he keeps hearing about but never really watch them due to his parents' concern… But strangely he didn't do that. No, instead the boy find this scream is rather sounds funny than scary and that made him curious, very curious… _

_Running through the roots and fallen branches, the boy finally finds an exit out from the forest… and something else…_

_The boy heard of love…_

_He has heard plenty from his madre but always never know what it felt. Or really try it since it's all about sharing icky cooties which is supposedly gross from what he heard from the boys… _

_But this person… is so… so cute! …But not only that, this boy is the most beautiful he has ever seen…_

_That very day, the boy had experienced things about and from love…_

_Love at first sight…_

_First love…_

_And true love…_

_However the then sees what his love was doing…_

_Freaking out that his now found pet turtle Toby is near him… And looks like he is going to kill Toby…_

_Uh oh…_

* * *

"Ve, fratello, do you think we're going to survive…?"

Lovino Romano Vargas groans in frustration as his younger brother, Feliciano whimpers in worry. Of course, Lovino isn't going to tell that he is also is nervous as much as his younger airheaded brother, he had to stay strong.

For both of the brothers are going to Hetalia High School, a private school where only the talented and gifted could enroll –aka rich bastards… Lovino is going to be a sophomore while Feliciano being a freshman. For not many knows that the Vargas brothers are not twins, just coincidentally having the same birthday.

But that doesn't matter, even though Lovino went to Hetalia High in his freshman year, he had to do it privately since being *ahem* a so-called "middle-class peasant". Yes, there was a _HELL_ a lot of entrance exams for both brothers and plenty of confessing and flirting from their nonno, but it was all worth it.

They will be publicly going to the school and very first students that aren't in high class society that are doing it… wonderful…

Feliciano is easily there for his artistic talents, especially sand-building a realistic and humongous statue of a plate of pasta with a gravity-defying fork. That and also his realistic paintings that challenged even the greatest artists of the Renaissance!

Lovino had been privately enrolled for cooking primarily and music for his voice that is supposed to be very skilled in vocals by going down on the low notes and holding on the high notes. Of course, he had studies hard to pass the entre exams and convinced (actually, yelled and cursed like a sailor while being held by his nervously laughing nonno…) for the school board to let both brothers enter school publicly. And here they are… in front of the school…

"Welcome to Hetalia High, where we bring the best of the world here." Here they have a guide who is indeed sophisticated and aristocrat-looking. He had slicked back dark chocolate hair with a strand sticking up high in the air, a mole near his lips, and those glasses that you see rich people. "I will be your guide for today and my name is Roderich Edelstein. Keep your questions to yourself until the end of the tour."

Lovino instantly hates him. He hates all those snotty rich kids who think highly of themselves and think they're better than anyone all because they have their parents' money. But he keeps his mouth shut, for he didn't want to get expelled at all. That and this school is like a dozen of mansions into one. No way could Lovino –especially Feliciano –find his ways in there in one go. Sure he had classes but there in the back and really, near the exit and never deep enough to really go and explore the school.

"As you can tell, this is the main entrance. There are other entrances as you can go to, such as: the one near the dorms, one near the parking lot, and one in the back." Roderich instructs in that tone that's both formal and sound like he didn't really care much… shocker… "Now, follow me, we shall be inside of the school."

Now, Lovino promised himself and nonno that he won't lash out on the students on the first day of school or really, the week before school even starts and especially the guide that doesn't mean he can't glare at him. Sure, Lovino got distracted and actually, openly awes at what was inside…

There are so many fancy and expensive and beautiful things here…

Chandeliers…

Paintings…

Walls that is smooth to touch with colors mixing well with numbers over fine wooden doors…

Stairs that spiral and gigantic…

Luckily, elevators…

And they are glass elevators…

…Damn…

"This is our stair room." Roderich informs. "The school has added elevators due to complain of unfair tardiness and fundraising from the students."

Indeed, the room definitely has stairs… There are different stairs here and there leading to hallways, rooms, the library, cafeteria, and many others. Of course, there are plenty of elevators…

Of course, the brothers couldn't admire and awe at just one supposedly simple room… Soon, Roderich supposedly "leads" them to their rooms...

…

…Actually, Lovino could see that they were definitely lost. How?

They were supposed to go to the cafeteria but now they are where the library is… which is the complete opposite side of the cafeteria…

And not only that, even Roderich knows that they're indeed lost and really, asks any students he sees for directions to the cafeteria…

Only to be even more lost even more…

"Damn it bastard! We're fucking lost!" Lovino couldn't help but snap. After what seemed an hour or half a day, Lovino is sick of being led by someone to only to be lost. Lovino knows better than this guy even if he took his freshman year privately in classes outside the building itself!

Roderich couldn't even deny it, he even knows his retched lack of direction… but he had a map! …Somewhere… he did have it…

…

"Ve, isn't that the same marble fairy that we past a few minutes ago…?" Feliciano points out the said statue and indeed, they have already seen it seven times already… And not only that, this meant they went into another circle… again…

"Where the hell are we!" Lovino finally snaps and yells.

Roderich opens his mouth only to be interrupted, "Roderich, is that you?"

All three males turn to see a beautiful girl with long flowing brown hair and pretty green eyes is there in front of them. Her posture is indeed lady-like and a nice smile is on her face. However, there's a ring on her finger, an engagement ring on the ring finger. Yup, she definitely has a fiancé… but whom?

"Elizabeta," Roderich responds, also giving a slight nod and smile, "I have gotten lost again, could you help me lead these two," Roderich politely point his finger on the Vargas brothers, "to their classes please."

Elizabeta smiles, "Of course, what wouldn't I do for my fiancé. Now, we just need to–"

"Ve? Fiancé…?" Feliciano interrupts while showing surprise even with his closed eyes, "Are you getting married?"

Feliciano's question is answered with a delightful giggle from the Hungarian and a slight nod from the classy Austrian. Oh, Lovino could predict what's going to happen next…

In 3… 2… 1… Yup, Feliciano is squealing…

Lovino tries to cover his ears as Feliciano is squealing in glee at this now discovery of soon to be married couple. Oh how Feliciano just loves romance and all that mushy crap with is while Lovino just doesn't get all of it and public display of affection and touchy and yaddi yadda. Though there's that…

Of course, Lovino shouldn't think about that. Not now, now Lovino has to find his way through this damn school. Even though Feliciano is still squealing like a school girl with Roderich being uncomfortable like anyone should while Elizabeta is just giggling away… Yup, this is awkward…

"So…" Lovino says, while stomping his foot for Feliciano to stop, "Can you take us to where we suppose to go, ma'am?" Though she may be getting married, Lovino still has a gentleman code to be kind to every female… unless they're bitchy.

Elizabeta smiles, "Why of course. You guys are actually in club section of the school, do you need go where you have classes."

Both Italian brothers nod in unison and give a nice smile to the pretty Hungarian girl. It is not what they didn't know… well… they just didn't know yet about both of the fiancés and what's going on with them… not yet…

* * *

"And here are the dorm rooms for you boys." Elizabeta cheers.

Indeed, the whole tour was uneventful. Elizabeta rightfully led the Italian brothers to their destined rooms that are going to come up soon. The art class, the music room, the gym, the cooking room, and the main subject classes that they need to take, all of them were pretty much uneventful. If you didn't count Feliciano being the incredibly hyper boy he is and somehow Elizabeta's stares from time to time when the brothers are close together…

"Ve, grazie bella~, you helped up so much~!" Feliciano coos, snapping Lovino out of his mini memory lane. "And I hope you guys live a happy marriage!"

Elizabeta giggles, of course, Feliciano always give compliments or flirts to any pretty woman he sees, single or taken. Lovino did give a few flirts and compliments to Elizabeta himself but not enough saying he's interested in her, just that she's a pretty lady with well manners. As Feliciano gives his last compliments to Elizabeta, Lovino checks out the building that they're actually going to live in…

You know those fancy motels or hotels that you see in big cities? This… was definitely one of them. It was tall like and about as a skyscraper with windows or if you look closely, balconies in perfect rows of vertical and horizontal. Walls are shining white as if they are just freshly painted to the bottom from the very top that's reaching for the sky. The door is like what you see in big cities in America, a large red cloak or cloth over the entrance with a nice, shiny red carpet on the concrete floor. Let's just say Lovino might have been a teensy-weensy surprised that he's actually staying here due to him being middle class.

"Ve, fratello, do you have our room numbers?"

Lovino snaps out of looking at the building to looking at his hyperactive younger brother with that silly big grin on his face. Lovino scoffs. Of course he has the damn papers to where each brother would be separately live with an unknown rich stranger…

Both brothers are excited and dreading at the same time for they actually get to live in a very fancy room but there's them living separately… especially with a most likely spoiled brat for the whole school year…

But Lovino already went searching through his pocket and found the papers with their names and room numbers on them. It turns out that the freshmen get the lowest floors while seniors with the highest but because of the brothers being middle class and "special", they are informed that they're going to live with someone older than them. So, Feliciano is with a very responsible sophomore while Lovino gets a senior… Though it's very likely that they'll see each other in class, it still completely new for both of them…

"Alright bastard," Lovino begins, already remembering the room he is supposed to go, "We'll get our damn luggage in our rooms and the _roommate_…" Romano said in a very bitter tone, "Will come in later for some shitty money-wasting thing that rich bastards do. So, we'll just take the damn elevator and get ready for school and other damn things you can think about."

"Ve," Feliciano agrees, "What else should I know about?"

As Lovino instructs his brother about checking how spoiled this damn roommate is to not exploding the kitchen for all the reasons and excuses he could list, both brothers enter the rather empty main room of the building. There are caramel marble floors shining from the light of many electric chandeliers with hallways here and there leading to a room, while marble walls are there to divide the whole floor with a few paintings, mirrors, and other things hanging on them. Everything looks polished and fancy that just plainly represents a high class hotel.

"W-What are you doing here?" a voice soon interrupts Lovino's rather unique teaching. "Aren't students supposed to come here later?"

There, a nervous-looking man with brown hair reaching past his shoulders, even if they are tense and shaking right now, and scared-looking blue-green eyes. In front of him is a polished and shiny mahogany desk with a tiny and cute silver bell. Indeed this is the main desk.

Lovino easily shrugs off the nervous man's question, guess not everyone knows about the so-called middle-class "peasants" are enrolling this school. Good thing too, Lovino is really getting pissed off on all those damn whispering insults made by passing students. Instantly, Lovino does not hate this guy… _yet_.

"Ve, we're the new students here!" Feliciano actually cheerfully answers which Lovino almost face-palm on this… almost… "We want to go to our room please~."

Lovino tries to restrain to roll his eyes while the man just fidgeted looks for where the keys are. It seems that the man is on his first day on the job and the nervous wreck he is in, he's incredibly nervous (as if that wasn't obvious enough). Lovino looks closely at the man's suit, seeing his name tag though can't read it since it's too far away and he's shaking so much and even though the suit is neat and tidy, it still is a bit disheveled, which is probably from the nervous wreck he is constantly in.

"W-What are y-your numbers, sirs?"

As the brothers announced their numbers, the nervous man stops shivering and shaking and looks at them with wide eyes. Lovino could tell by his action and expression that he now definitely now damn knows who they are. Now… the test…

"O-Oh wow… A-Are y-you guys the middle class students who e-enrolled h-here?" the man questions. In return both of the brothers nod in unison, waiting for his next reaction. "…T-That's w-w-wonderful!"

…Huh…?

"I-I'll go and get your k-keys r-right now! I-I-It's r-really amazing t-that you guys actually get enrolled here! I-I hope you enjoy your stay here –a-and school as well! Oh, I'm sorry! L-Let me go get your keys!"

With that said, the nervous man soon runs out from the desk to a door that's behind. Leaving two astonished Italians at the desk… Well, Lovino thought, he passed the test…

"Ve, I hope our roommates are as nice as him!" Feliciano suddenly cheers, his aura soon becoming a little too huge for Lovino.

Lovino couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course Feliciano would say something like that. Feliciano is always the happy-go-lucky brother who is both easy to get along with others… and easy target for bullies… Both annoyingly and cheerfully, Feliciano is Lovino's younger brother that he will always protect, for that's what big brothers do. That and hitting him on the head when Feliciano does something stupid… which is a lot… Maybe that explains how Feliciano has a fucking damn hard head…

The nervous man came back and with those key cards or card keys or whatever they are called and hands them to the correct ones to the correct brother. Lovino stubbornly double-checks on his card to have the right room number and then a sideway glance on Feliciano's. Yup, both of them are correct.

"A-And if you n-need a-anything –really, anything at all, p-please call the desk, s-sirs."

Feliciano of course smiles at this and –Lovino quickly yanks and pulls Feliciano's shirt collar before Feliciano could actually try to hug-tackle the poor man. Luckily, the man was smiling with his eyes closed so he didn't get to see the little incident that happened in front of him.

"Um…" Lovino begins to say, "Thank… you…" A blush soon dusted on his cheeks, it's not common to see Lovino actually trying to be nice. "Mister…?"

"Toris," The man answers, "I-I mean, my name is Toris b-but please, c-call me Toris."

Toris begins blushing really deep red that it's beginning to rival a few of Lovino's blushes. Yup, he and Lovino are going to be pretty good friends… Both Italian brothers give three things to Toris. One is a reassuring smile, a reassuring nod to themselves, and a reassuring to Toris. Sure Lovino did this more shyly and not so blunt like his younger brother but Toris luckily get to understand both them and they are actually going to be his friend.

Well, Feliciano said that while now Lovino has a monstrous blush on and hits his brother upside the head. Strangely, Toris just laughs at this and actually accepts. It seems a nice moment before school even starts. And because Feliciano always wants friends, he asks for his phone number with the pretty, pretty, pretty please with pasta on top. Soon, Lovino had to pull Feliciano away since they're wasting time.

And now here they are, both Italian brother in an elevator with Feliciano's floor coming up soon. Nerves and feelings are back in the Italians' guts. Soon when they reach to the floor, they'll be separated. Living together for years and being family and all, they'll miss each other even if they don't get along very well.

"Ve, fratello," Lovino soon looks away from the digital number that keeps changing after every floor they passed and to Feliciano who looks a bit nervous. "Are you going to miss me?" Lovino then looks at him funny. "I-I mean… Ve… I know we'll see each other in class and in lunch but…"

"We'll be living separately." Lovino interrupts and finishes the sentence. Feliciano flinches on the harshness and bluntness of Lovino's words. Of course, Lovino sees this and finally, he softens up. Not he does that all the time, just this time for his brother… "Look, Feli…" Feliciano perked up on the nickname that Lovino rarely says, "W-We're going to see e-each other, damn it… B-But…" Lovino blushes fully bright red with embarrassment steam coming out of him and his curl is crinkled up and twitching, "I-I-I'll miss you too… damn it…"

Feliciano is soon filled with glee by those words and lets it all out with a very, very long squeal. And not only that, Feliciano jumps on Lovino and gives him a huge hug, a _long_, crushing hug that's choking Lovino… Lovino tries to forget about it since he's supposed to make Feliciano happy and all –but seriously! How can Feliciano, a weak crybaby, be so strong at times, the world may never know.

And to make things worse, the elevator door just had open and… a whole group of people are now witnessing the embarrassing moment of Feliciano showing his brotherly love to Lovino…

Lovino's face is a mixture of deep red from the embarrassment and blue from the lack of oxygen of the still hug that's crushing and continuing of Feliciano. Lovino just had to try to remove the gripping hug of Feliciano while others just plain watch now him struggling to get away from his brother. And unfortunately, the elevator door closed before Lovino could fully get out…

…Great…

"Ve, I love you fratello~."

…Just great… Lovino is still stuck in Feliciano's hug…

"Yeah, yeah, love you damn too… bastard…"

* * *

And after a few minutes of awkward hugging and repeated embarrassment, they finally got to Feliciano's floor… Which result in one last embarrassing and choking hug that Lovino had to yell and embarrassed himself even more since he had to damn remind Feliciano to go to his room. Seriously, Lovino had to put his damn leg in front of the elevator door to stop closing… So, after a whole lot of hugging and a leg awkwardly out front of the elevator door, Feliciano finally let go and said his final goodbyes to Lovino.

Now here he is, Lovino is still in the elevator and waiting for his floor with a metaphorically a bag full of nervousness and physically that card key he has in his front pocket. Seriously, though Lovino can kick ass and has a dangerous head-butt and furious kick, that didn't mean he can't be nervous. Exactly, what type of spoiled brat does Lovino has as his roommate?

Is he going to the incredibly snotty? Like that Roderich guy? Is he going to be the whiny one where he becomes overdramatic of everything that doesn't go his way? Is he going to be the prideful one where he would metaphorically or actually shove what he has on Lovino's face to painfully prove how wealthy he is? Or is he going to be the lazy one where he has maids, butlers, and slave students to do his bidding?

Great, now Lovino is nervous _and_ scared of what his roommate going to be. Not that he's going to show it of course! Lovino is going to show that soon-to-be-met bastard of a roommate that he isn't' afraid of him or bother being the so-called middle class "peasant." Taking a deep breath, Lovino readies for himself as his floor is nearing and closing in fast. Soon… he'll be in the room with possibly the roommate, unless he was busy with something that Lovino doesn't know.

_Ding!_

Lovino takes another deep breath, getting ready as the elevator doors slowly open up. One giant step made by Lovino that easily made him gets out of the elevator. Another giant step for Lovino to fully be on the red carpet hallway and for the elevator doors to close behind him…

…Here he goes… Lovino walks on the rather comfortable carpeted floor as he takes out his card key and sees the number that's imprinted which is his room number. Lovino scoffs, knowing that his room is most likely at the end of the hallway as he pass room by room and sees their numbers. This would mean he has to run to the hallway or wake up early to get to the elevator –there's no way in hell, even if he's Italian, that anyone could go through that many stairs and not be either late or dead. And by how far the doors are to each other, the rooms are pretty damn huge!

Lovino could already tell that the building is _way_ bigger inside than outside like the school itself… Damn, Lovino is still isn't used to this whole rich spoiled brat living….

And it could be his imagination but Lovino thinks that somehow each room he passes are getting bigger since the distance between the doors he is now passing are farther and farther… And how long is this damn hallway!

When Lovino finally reaches his room, he is at the very end of the hallway… Lovino rechecks if this is actually his room… Lovino sighs. Yup, this is his room…

Lovino could guess that his spoiled and bratty roommate has butlers and maids in that room where they are waiting for their master and doing last minute chores and tidying. They are most likely confused and curious of their master's so-called roommate has one tiny packing bag compared to the hundreds of luggage to the master's. They are most likely not going to talk to him or respect him like Toris when they find out Lovino isn't rich and is middle class. And then the stupid roommate comes and makes Lovino's life into a living hell…

Lovino sighs again. Well, here's nothing...

His free hand gripping on the cold metal door knob while he uses his other hand to swipe the card in the hole of the doorknob to unlock it.

_Click!_

There's the sound of the temporarily unlocked door and then a tiny green light shows him that it is indeed unlocked. Quickly, Lovino takes out the card and opens the door wide. The surprise went right at Lovino's face… metaphorically.

Lovino raises an eyebrow, the room is completely dark and there are no servants, maids, or any butler around. Slowly going in and closing the door with a click saying it's now locked, Lovino tries to find the light switch as he pats through the wall. He hopes that rich people use the same kind of technology that is a light switch…

_Click!_

Well, luckily it's the same on and off switch and Lovino found at least one. Lovino scrunches his eyes a bit as the blinding of light from what could be a glass chandelier that runs on electricity. Lovino blinks a little to adjust his eyes of the –holy crapola! This place is huge!

This place has the room of three average apartments with an open living room and kitchen together, both large in size. The living room had a flat screen TV with a table for two and a large comfy couch for people to sit and watch the humongous TV. And more importantly, the kitchen looks like the one where professional chefs would use with… a basket filled with tomatoes…?

Lovino walks passed both the living room and kitchen to see… a wooden door with a tomato sticker on it…? Well, it seems like the bastard of a roommate he has knows who he is staying with… Seriously, Lovino loves tomatoes and they are his favorite raw food to eat and snack on but the roommate bastard doesn't have to tease Lovino about it. Lovino sighs, he is already inwardly planning how to get back at the mystery but positively a bastard roommate of his.

Opening the door and flipping the switch on, Lovino checks out the room that could be his and sees that… maybe the roommate doesn't know him too well…

For the love of God! Everything in this room shouts Spanish! The blankets and dyed into the Spanish flag, there's posters of the Spanish football team, and hell, there's even a national flag of Spain on the wall! Lovino didn't know if the roommate is either an idiotic one who's trying to be hospitable to him or the roommate is racist and teasing him to no ends… Seriously! He's Italian! Not Spanish!

And seriously, why is there even an open glass cage filled practically water and slices of tomato on the side of the bed? It's not like Lovino has a pet or anything and–

CHIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGIIIIII !

* * *

Antonio sighs. He was usually a very happy person who could find the silver lining and positive side of everything. But today is an exception in many ways…

Fan girls are fawning over him nonstop and one girl asks –actually tires to force Antonio once again to date her. He is actually sharing a room with someone he doesn't know of. His parents are either: 1) pressuring him to move on and date somebody or 2) pressuring to find his one and only true love so that the other parent would stop pressuring Antonio to find someone new… And worst of all, after so much years, he still can't find his love even with the private investigators that both Antonio and his mother owns…

Antonio sighs once more, ready to open the door and fall into his Spanish flag imprinted sheets… He could tell all his problems to Toby, his faithful pet who maybe is smarter than he looks and–

"CHIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGIIIIII !"

Huh…?

Now, Antonio may not be the smartest person that is said by many, many, many people but he knows one thing. His roommate is here and must be having problems with something… Antonio wonders what it is and who this mystery roommate is…

Antonio opens the door to see the living room lights are on and his bedroom… opened…

* * *

There is one thing that Lovino can't stand… and that's unsuspected surprises.

What is happening now is an unsuspected surprise that fell onto his face. He did not know what is on his face right now… and that is why he has the right to panic and try to get the damn thing off of him.

Seriously, what would you do if something fell on your face? Well duh, PANIC!

And this thing is clutching unto him like it's hugging him or something! And no matter how many times and how much he pulls to get the damn thing off of his face, it doesn't work! Damn it! Is this thing on his face an alien!

And as he struggles with trying to pull the damn thing off, he is unknowingly taking steps back and… goes and falls right on top of the bed…

This causing to Lovino to scream (IN A MANLY WAY, OF COURSE DAMN IT!) and luckily have the thing that was on his face, only to find out the thing is… a turtle…?

…Really…? A turtle…? A fucking damn turtle! A turtle is that thing that somehow was sticking onto Lovino's face? This is damn embarrassing…

Well, it's a good thing no one gets to see this or–

Wait, is it just Lovino or is that… laughter he hears…?

Sitting up while holding a turtle, Lovino gets to see his roommate… A roommate that has sun-kissed tan skin, chocolate curls that seemed to be forever untamed, and a well-build body… with his eyes damn shut and a loud, gigantic smile he has since he is actually laughing at Lovino…

"Ah! Amigo! That is so funny! Muy lindo! Muy gracioso! I can't breathe!" he laughs, causing Lovino to feel… very, very, _very_ furious…

Yup, it's hate.

This truly is hate at first sight for Lovino and he is dedicated on keeping that way…

* * *

**So, how do you guys like it? Should I continue or not? **

**Well, I learn a few things while writing this and hopefully, this turns out good. I really wish that school would give me a break… I want summer back… Q^Q **

**Also, it turns out ma'am is madam with an apostrophe to indicate the omitted sound… Also, I am wondering if I should get a beta reader or not, since I keep doing spelling errors but I either forget or too busy to fix them... SO, if anyone would like to be my beta reader, please message me... pwease... Q^Q**

**Well, I'll try to work on Why Love Romano as well as this... With... school... So please, review. I need it... like pasta...**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

… **This fanfiction has this many reviews…in one chapter…? You guys are completely awesome!**

**I seriously didn't think that you guys would like this fanfiction! Thank you~!**

**So, here's another chapter that I tried to do a fluffy memory and ending… I hope it doesn't fail or suck or anything… Q^Q **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Introduction**_

* * *

"And he actually _hit_ you, mon ami?"

Antonio pouts, for his roommate is really cute and funny until he actually throws Toby at him… Then, his roommate actually punched him in the gut, then at his eye, and finally head-butts on his head… His roommate sure packs a punch… and that head-butt made him unconscious…

Luckily Toby didn't get hurt being a turtle and all but his owner, Antonio, wasn't so lucky… Now, Antonio has a black eye and anytime he moves too much or too quick, the bruise on his stomach delivers pain… Really, what did Antonio did to deserve that type of punishment from his roommate?

"Si, he even threw Toby at me!" Antonio whines, wincing a bit from the stomach bruise.

"Mein got, he sure did more than just throw the turtle at you!" Gilbert, his best friend who is an albino, yells. He is indeed glaring at the black eye that Antonio has.

"Mon ami, why don't you just demand for a room change or a change in roommates?" Francis, his French friend, suggests.

Antonio looks back at both of his best friends in the world. Sure they aren't the greatest friends to be with and really they get in trouble… _a lot_, but Antonio is glad that he met them since he was lonely when his parents were sometimes too busy to play and take care of him. Of course, they met after Antonio met… _him_… his first, true, and only love…

Of course, Antonio is soon snapped out of his daydreaming by Gilbert who is elbowing on the stomach. Luckily, it isn't near the bruise and the elbowing helps Antonio to see what Gilbert is trying to tell him about… it was trouble…

Sure, they are a trio of best friends who cause trouble and are called the Bad Touch Trio and all but sometimes, there are things that are more trouble than themselves… in a really annoying way… They are called… fan girls… Since being a group of bad boys who are also good-looking and attractive and all, they get a lot of fan girls, especially Antonio being Spanish and not really taking interest in anyone.

"ANTONIO~!"

"Mein got, they have increased…" Gilbert mumbles, narrowing his eyes and really, almost glaring at the group. Indeed, the fan girls for Antonio have indeed increased, not matter how much Antonio shows no interest on dating anyone. He didn't know why but it seems the more he shows no interest, the more it interests the girls…

And then there's that girl who seems to be the leader of the whole fan girl group… Chika Rose… the girl who always try to force Antonio to date her…

"Antonio~," Chika coos flirtatiously, having her eyes half-lidded and trying to pose sexy and appealing while standing. "Did you change your mind on staying single? You can't do that all the time."

The fan girls agree with Chika and backing her up on convincing for Antonio to date, especially one of them. Antonio nervously laughs and put his hands up in surrender, he couldn't really yell, shout, or really be all that angry on them since they're just girls. But seriously, Antonio is waiting and searching for his true love so he can't cheat on him, Antonio is committed to be faithful. But of course, there are still girls that just want him no matter how much he refuses…

"Lo siento," Antonio soon begins his usual apologetic rejection that has become daily almost every day, "But all of you should know that I have a fiancé that I, in every part of mi corazón, will always be faithful with…"

Of course, this does not silent the fan girls… This actually makes them whine even louder even more… Antonio keeps his awkward smile on and inwardly sighing on the fan girls that really just don't get it… One is that he has a fiancé and will love him and only him… And two, Antonio isn't interested in girls in _that_ way…

"Why not~!" Chika whines, the rest of the fan girls agree with her, "That doesn't mean you should stay forever single! It's not fair~!"

But luckily, before Antonio could open his mouth or the fan girls whine and beg even more, the bell soon rings. The girls soon whine for the last time before they plainly walk away to their classes where they'll be late anyway… Though the Bad Touch Trio also has the tendency of being late as well, they couldn't miss their classes on the first day of school… that and Antonio has to give guidance to the roommate that has given him a black eye…

Due to being a senior and being in this school for about three years, Antonio just had to look at his schedule and know where exactly where to go. Using the nice glass elevator with those nice glass buttons that light up when you press it and take you to your floor and going through the hallway to the door where his class is, Antonio got to his first class on time. The first class turns out to be Spanish class, yes it is consider to be cheating on learning your first language but Antonio didn't want to take any unneeded classes and the study hall classes are all booked and filled. Antonio soon takes the seat in the last row that's closest to the window as students begin to come in and fill the class.

Antonio sighs in a bit of exhaustion and winces since the bruise on his stomach isn't healing that well… Antonio is even surprised that the girls haven't notice his black eye…

Antonio sighs again, as it seems he's going to get a bad day if he keeps thinking about the fan girls or the injuries he had from his roommate…

Though he was a bit, or very really, cute when he was blushing…

It kind of… reminds him about… _him_…

* * *

_The boy that discovered his love and his pet turtle is indeed Antonio. He watches for a bit as the one he loves is trying to get away from Toby due to maybe discomfort or something. He really didn't know how to really interact with people except with his parents but that's about it. He never really been with kids around his age or really kids at all since being an only child and never really been into those fancy parties that his parents host due to his bedtime… _

_But Antonio knows that he has to introduce himself soon since that's what his Madre tells him to do instead of behind her long legs. He has to be brave and introduce himself, like those tall adult strangers that both his parents introduce him to, to the boy… But usually his parents are there with him and they did say to never talk to strangers unless they're around…_

_Oh, what should he do…?_

_Should he go up to the boy and introduce himself? Or should he wait more for the right timing to do so? …He really doesn't know what to do… _

"_Be gone you damn demon!" A voice shrieks out loud. When Antonio snaps out of his self questioning and thinking process, he gets to see that voice belong to the cute boy… that is now holding a broom up high that it looks like he's about to–_

"_NO! POR FAVOR! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO TOBY ~!" __Antonio couldn't help but actually panic and running up to the boy who just freezes and looks at him as he runs right to the turtle and picks it up. _

_The boy looks at Antonio funny as if trying to find something that Antonio's doctor would do at first in his daily check-ups. Antonio's heart somehow is beating hard and fast that somehow isn't like those nasty and scary shots that he sometimes have but it's like excitement and happiness… except more… special…_

_Antonio inwardly calls himself an idiot as he just runs up to save his precious Toby from that big broom that this boy has. Antonio looks down, not trying to look at the boy's unique eyes that look similar when one of his parents is starting or was scolding on Antonio's accidental or purposely mistakes. The boy is wearing a cute pink maid dress accompany with a white apron, a white hat-thingy, and some pants. Usually girls always wear skirts or dresses so indeed his love is a boy of course though Antonio is confused why the boy (or is it a girl…?) is wearing what all his girl servants wear… _

"_Oi, bastard, be a man, you bastard." There's that voice from the boy again, though it has that scolding tone that Antonio hears too much from his parents but…_

"_Bastard? What's a bastard?" Never have Antonio heard the word "bastard" and it sounds a bit funny too…_

_However, except immediately explaining about it, the boy soon pouts his cute chubby cheeks and… a blush appears on them… The boy soon looks down as Antonio looks up in curiosity with his arms crossing in front of his chest. Antonio couldn't help but think how cute he's acting._

"_I-I don't know! Bastard is a bastard and that's all I know damn it!" The boy soon yells, surprising both Antonio and Toby. "But it's an adult word a-and I-I'm an adult too, damn it!"_

_Both Antonio and Toby tilt their head to a side as they both can't see the boy being an adult… He was too short to be an adult that are super duper tall and he is even a bit shorter tan Antonio. Though Antonio feels his heart still pounding hard, his stomach feels funny… but in a good way unlike those times when he accidently eats a bad churro or tomato and had to have medicine or go directly to the toilet… Maybe it's because Antonio is now seeing the boy's chubby cute cheeks miraculously turning red as if it was natural. _

"_Ah~, you're so cute~!" Antonio couldn't help but soon laugh and coo out loud._

_However, things turn into those weird situations that started with an A as the boy soon turns even red on his face. Antonio seriously didn't know what to do or what he exactly did wrong, usually his mother tells him when he does something wrong in public and help him. Oh no! Does that mean Antonio did something wrong? Oh no! That would mean his love won't talk to him and–_

"_B-B-Bastard!" The boy shrieks. "D-Don't call me cute! I-I'm not cute at all! I'm sexy!"_

_Antonio didn't know what the word "sexy" meant but heard it from a few adults when they have those conversations so he guessed it was a weird compliment that adults made for each other. Maybe this boy was really an adult if he calls himself that weird compliment thingy. But aren't adults supposed to be really, really tall and stuff like that then…?_

"_A-And who are you?" The boy questions after returning to his natural color. Strangely, Antonio wants the red color on the boy's face again (he wonders if that's part of being in love or him being just weird). _

_However, Antonio remembers something. His mother always warn him not to talk to strangers __**and**__ give out his name as well so… is he suppose to give out his name since he's in love with him or since he's talking to a stranger who is actually maybe an adult. However, he couldn't really decide since his parents usually do it for him. So Antonio did the only thing he usually does when he doesn't know what to do, looking down on the ground… _

_Toby soon looks up on Antonio and tilts his (Antonio thinks Toby is a boy, usually boys get boy things like girls get girly things) head, questioning what his owner is doing. Toby soon looks at the boy who is looking at Antonio to actually answer his question. Toby doesn't usually like people and only really likes them by biting them. However, there are two exceptions now. _

_Toby has heard a beautiful voice when he was plainly swimming in the lake that seem more magical than the people from the radio or television. Usually Toby wouldn't leave Antonio but couldn't help but be enchanted. So, Toby just follows where the voice is and sees the boy with eyes closed and his face portraying concentration as well as emotional. Even though the boy at first didn't like him and may try to kill him with a broom, Toby likes him._

"_¡Ay!" _

_Toby braces into the protective shell that any turtle should have as Antonio unintentionally let go due to the bite. But of course, Toby's little plan is working. How…? _

"_Mio Dio! Are you okay!" The boy soon stops his glaring at Antonio and goes close to him, closing the distance that the two boys had unintentionally had. "Damn it! I knew that thing was a demon! Nonno never lies except for a lot of other things –but that's not important! Damn it! Where did it bit you?"_

_Antonio looks at the boy, completely and fully surprised of his concern. Then Antonio looks at Toby, who looks rather smirking smugly in a turtle way that only Toby seems to know how to do. _

"_Damn it! Let me see your damn hands bastard!" _

_As if immediately, Antonio feels his face heating up to see… the boy's hands holding his… _

_Antonio could feel plenty of things… His heart is somehow beating really hard as well as really fast while going around like those dancing people that do that cool trick called a back-flip. His head is somehow beating hard and heating up that is somehow feels like it is part of the heart. Somehow, his hands became really sweaty and Antonio just hopes that his love doesn't notice at all…_

"…_It doesn't damn look like you have that damn red thing or whatever marks…" The boy says out loud as if just saying his thoughts as he examines Antonio's hands. "You sure don't look like you even got bitten…"_

"_U-Um… s__ì__…" Antonio couldn't help but stutter. He seriously isn't used to holding hands that aren't his parents. Though he isn't comfortable with the boy holding his hand… he couldn't help but… he really likes it…_

"…_So…" The boy begins, after he stops examining Antonio's hands for possible injuries that Toby could have given him but didn't. "Why the hell aren't you telling me your damn name…?"_

_Antonio feels his heating up even more and tries to look down even more that he tries not to see his and the boy's hands are still holding together._

"_W-Well… mi Madre a-always say to n-never t-tell strangers a-about my name…"_

"_What the hell!" Antonio couldn't help but immediately and quickly look up to see the glaring look of the boy. Antonio couldn't help but be surprised, no one has ever really yelled at him. His parents would scold him but never yell at him…. "You bastard! How the hell is it that you can talk to me but don't' tell me your name! You jerk!" _

_Antonio couldn't help but feel really, really bad… Usually when Antonio gets scolded, he doesn't feel this bad…_

"_L-Lo siento…" Antonio apologizes, "I-I r-really w-want to tell you but…"_

_Soon, the boy lets go of Antonio's hands and puts on a face that sometimes Antonio sees on his parents face when they're working. And now, somehow Antonio misses those hands holding onto his and wants it back, even if it did mean his heart, head, and hands would become uncomfortable._

"_Romano." _

…_Que…? _

"_My name… is Romano." The boy soon says. "I won't give you my real name but… you can call me Romano and I'll call you something else until we stop being stupid damn strangers."_

_Antonio blinks. Then Antonio blinks again. And then he blinks once more. _

_He couldn't help but say… he is plain confused._

"…_Que…?" Antonio couldn't help but question. _

_The boy (or Romano…?) then sighs. But luckily he soon explains._

"_Bastard, since you say that you can't tell me your damn name, you can tell me a fake name." The boy (or seriously, should Antonio call him Romano now…) soon raises his hand where his arm is straight to his shoulder and Antonio has seen this. This move is usually when a man makes a deal with another man and they both agree on something and shake hands… "This way, you can follow your so-called Madre's damn rule and at least I know what to damn call you bastard. So… do we have a damn deal or not, bastard?"_

_Antonio blinks. Then Antonio does the same thing of blinking about three times. __**And**__ then Antonio gets it. _

_Antonio couldn't help but somehow… Antonio feels happy… very happy. He feels enthusiastic. He feels joyful. He feels his heart swelling and beat in a nice rhythm. Antonio just plainly feels happy._

_Antonio couldn't help but smile, smiling wide and big. This means that the boy –I mean, Romano doesn't want to be strangers with him and get to know Antonio! That means that Antonio gets to see Romano again and more! No wonder Antonio feels so very, very happy he gets to see his love more and be close to him!_

"_W-Well!" Romano soon interrupts, glaring at Antonio with his eyes being all sparkly. "A-Are you going t-to a-accept or w-what! B-Bastard! D-Don't keep me waiting and–"_

_Romano didn't get to finish his sentence due to the now crushing hug that Antonio is giving. It seems Antonio became too happy about what Romano is offering that he just had to hug him! He couldn't help it! He usually does this with his parents that it has became a habit and–_

…_Oops…_

_Antonio soon stiffens and he is pretty sure that Romano has already stiffened when Antonio begins hugging him… Oh dear… Maybe he should have not hug Romano and just shakes hands with him… And maybe he should stop hugging Romano right now… And maybe he should let go of Romano right now and–_

_Antonio could feel his heart stop and then beat in that fast pace once again. His problems when Romano had held his hands came back except this time… Antonio is feeling arms… arms are around Antonio's waist… Those arms are around him are Romano's… _

"_Y-Y-You c-could have… y-you know w-we c-can just shake h-hands and… y-y-you know… n-not h-have t-t-t-to hug and… all… b-b-bastard…" Romano stutters. "A-And s-seriously… w-w-what's y-your d-damn name…?"_

_Antonio couldn't help but laugh cheerfully. This is the best day ever for Antonio. _

"_How about… Oh! I know! How about Tomato?"_

_Strangely, Antonio though he heard something… something like a snort or a chuckle…_

"_B-Bastard…" Antonio couldn't help but now feel that Romano's voice is different… more… happy…? "That's a stupid name… B-But fine… bastard… I mean… Tomato…"_

* * *

Antonio soon wakes up from his nap. The dream was a beautiful yet a bittersweet memory… That was how he and his love introduced each other and made so many wonderful memories together…

Of course, then there was that bitter event where they had to get separated and Antonio now has a group of private investigators to try to find his love… But after that bitter news, there was the sweetest memory out of all his memories made by his love… the promise…

"Class is dismissed. You may either work on your homework due next week or leave early for your next class." The teacher soon says in a monotone voice.

Antonio soon blinks a few times. Did he really have slept through the entire class remembering that faithful day? Well, since Spanish is his first language, he can easily finish the homework, meaning… he's out of here!

* * *

Lovino is in a crappy mood.

Ever since that stupid roommate of his laughed at him, Lovino is in this crappy mood. And to make it worse, when he is waking up for today, the damn turtle was with him under the covers! And Lovino was damn _naked!_ That's like sexual harassment made by a damn reptile!

Sure the turtle was sleeping on top of his chest while under the covers but it's still embarrassing and awkward and all that shit!

Though Lovino could not hurt the damn turtle… for the turtle did the impossible…

It made puppy eyes on Lovino…

And since Lovino is unfortunately a sucker for puppy eyes (seriously when did an airhead brother and a damn turtle be a master on it!), he let the turtle live… for now….

However, even though Lovino is in a crappy mood, he has to do well in his classes…. Luckily that roommate bastard won't give Lovino a tour of school or else he would do something far worse than what he did to him yesterday… Which means Lovino won't get expelled on the first day of school… Lucky him…

But in serious note, Lovino is indeed lucky. The roommate didn't look inside of his luggage, meaning he didn't see… _it_… Also, the room that Lovino is staying is an average room that is okay to Lovino's standards and is close to the kitchen where Lovino can cook and eat his breakfast swiftly as possible. The roommate himself isn't what Lovino thought to be the worse and is just a bastard that Lovino could handle. So yes, all in all, Lovino is lucky… for now…

His first class is fine and easy and is math. Lovino is pretty good at math since he was and still is a greedy bastard and money did motivate him to do very well in math. All they ever did is simply interact with Lovino not really talking to anyone, boys talking about sports and girls, and girls talking about fashion and shoes and boys… Looks like even in the high class, there's still common things and subjects that people do that it shares with the middle class.

So every student gets to leave early… Lovino remembers where his second class is and especially the directions to it. Now Lovino just needs to stay away from that roommate of his long enough and plain survive this damn first day…

Right…

Another right…

Go to the damn elevator…

Wait…

Press the damn button…

Wait again with crappy elevator music…

Get out…

And go to the second door on the left…

"Ah, you must be the new student… Lovino Vargas is it…? You're early… Please take a seat and wait for the rest of the students, sì?"

It may be considered cheating to learn Spanish since being similar to Italian but he has already passed the highest Italian class in his freshman year and well… there might be someone (MIGHT! DAMN IT! MIGHT!) that maybe trying to impress when their reunion comes… That and he can curse and insult people in either or both languages…

Though Spanish may be close to Italian, it's still damn different enough that Lovino has to take attention to learn the damn language. So, somewhere in the front rows, Lovino would sit but definitely not in the first row… So, Lovino sits the second row that's right about the middle in the row where he can see altogether the board, the desk, and the door.

"Like, Hola~!" An annoying girl voice cheers out loud as if she's trying to make an entrance… Oh Dio, it sounds like a damn stereotypical rich snotty girl… Lovino thought those things weren't real… "Oh! There's… that one here already… O.M.G!"

Yup, Lovino immediately hates her. It's one of those types of girls that are plain lazy, manipulative, and complete daddy's girl that Lovino could definitely identify, even if it's stereotyping a bit… However, this school had those tacky (but this one somehow is stylish… not that Lovino would admit it damn it!) uniform and this girl has, in the words of those girls, "accessories" it…

For the love of Dio, people can actually see her damn panties without even trying and all she needs to reveal it is plain walking!

"_So_, you're the new guy, huh?" Lovino tries not to plainly glare at her and look at her face, not her damn implants that have no bra… "You're kinda cute, or you know, cuteo~!"

"It's pronounced _lindo_, Chika…" By the tone from the teacher, this girl is indeed all-time annoying and diva…

"Whatever!" Lovino could feel anger immediately filling and surging inside him in a second. "So, like, where was I…? Oh yeah!" She looks back at Lovino where he luckily returns into a neutral expression. "Since you're all the new kid, cute, and the middle class peasant boy, you have to know how to survive."

Oh Dio… Lovino seen too many school dramas (b-because Feliciano forced him too damn it! FORCED!) that this is the girl that's informing the groups in the most cliché dialogue of who's hot or not and who he's supposed to avoid…

"First," Here it comes… "I'm the most popular girl in this school." Note to his self, Lovino avoids this bitch at all cost… "Second, there's this group of three hot guys that are called the Bad Touch Trio and one of them is going to be my boyfriend soon. Also, the BTT are troublemakers and… so _bad_~." Oh Dio, kill him now…

"Chika Rose, _please_ take your seat…" the teacher groans but of course, Chika ignores her.

"So, like, don't exactly avoid them but I think you should stay in the shadows like you peasants do and stuff like that. _But,_ if you want to be popular and all, like, you can be my friend and just, like, follow what I do and do what I need." AKA her fucking damn slave… "So, what do you say? Let's be friends and you can help me win Antonio's heart."

And here Lovino has to think how politely reject this goddamn bitch and try to get her to leave him the fuck _alone_.

"_Chika,_ the class has started. Take your _seat_."

_And_ the teacher saved him… Gracias a Dios…

* * *

The bell soon rings and Lovino finally can leave! Sure Lovino actually has homework, but it's just damn review that's easy due to actually _using_ the language. It was supposed assignment to see how much they remember previously but due to a few girls, who include their leader Chika, were chatting and texting on their phones that it caused too much distraction for the class to really concentrate…

So, already having an almost finished homework and a note to his own self to be away from a bitch, Lovino hope nothing outrageous or horrible comes in third period… But of course, Lovino should by not jinxing on himself…

Especially since he both gets the annoying bitch… and that damn roommate… in his supposed one of his favorite… cooking…

Chika soon flirts with the roommate of Lovino's while flashing her damn panties right in the open… Lovino rolls his eyes. Of course his stupid roommate is dome damn playboy. Lovino just couldn't believe that the damn girl hasn't notice the–

"Antonio!" Chika gasps. "What happened to your eye! Oh my God, when did this happen?"

…Never mind…

"Oh nothing, it's nothing at all, Chika." The roommate reassures, causing Lovino to be surprised. Well, Lovino didn't suspect for his roommate to say it's nothing and really suspected for him to whine and try to get pity from the girl –which pretty much what she'll do…

"Ah! You must be the new student!" Lovino soon swiftly turns his head to see the voice coming from what could be the cooking teacher. "Lovino Vargas, is it? Ah! That means the number of students today is even! You should have a partner but since you're new here, I'll assign you one, okay?"

Lovino couldn't help but either raise his eyebrow or have his eye twitching. This is an energetic man with wild hair, glasses, and smile that reminds him too much of the happy-go-lucky people Lovino know too much…

"Oi~! Antonio~!" The teacher actually shouts, "I've finally found a partner for you~!"

Of course, Lovino finally found out that his damn roommate's name is Antonio and really, that's all Lovino wants to know about him.

Chika soon gives a last wink to Antonio who if you look very closely and are very close to him, is actually annoyed while wearing a fake smile. Finally, Chika soon walks away from Antonio's kitchen while Lovino walks in with a glare on his face.

However, even though Lovino isn't forgiving Antonio witnessing and then laughing at the embarrassing moment that he had, Antonio actually forgave Lovino in the morning. Sure Lovino gave me both a bruise on one of his eyes and his stomach, but Antonio couldn't really get angry on him…

Maybe it's because Lovino is not afraid to stand up on people, even people who have more money and are higher class that he doesn't hesitate on his actions… Maybe it's because even if Lovino did head-butt him unconscious, Lovino still cares for him just a bit. When Antonio woke up, he was under his bed sheets in his bed… Or maybe it's because Lovino is cute…

"Okay class!" The teacher soon claps his hands together, causing all the students in class to pay attention. "Though this may be the first day of school, I'm going to do a cooking review!" Antonio and Lovino could hear the disbelieved gasps, the protests, and maybe even silent thanks from people who forgot to bring either lunch or lunch money or even both. "First, I'll make it easy. You must make a raw dish to your partner and have your partner judged it and you have… about 30 minutes or so to make it!"

Lovino rolls his eyes. Now that's damn for beginners! Way too easy!

Of course, it seems he's the only one who thought that… For fuck's sake! They are making a dish with no cooking to wait and use plainly raw ingredients to feed the damn partner!

"Oh yes!" The teacher soon snaps his finger, signaling he remembers something. "Before we even begin, we need to do introduction!

Hello! I am Mister Hector, and I'll be your teacher for cooking class for the whole year! Now! Introduce to your partner~!"

Lovino scoffs. Seriously, who would actually do this especially since they all least knew each other by how their family gets their money and that's it. It's not like anyone is going to–

Okay, why the fuck is Antonio poking him? And poking him on his damn cheeks! What the fuck is wrong with this guy!

"Hello? …Hello? …Hello~? …Hell–"

"What do you want bastard?" Lovino growls, glaring at the Spaniard who soon puts his hands up in that childish surrender pose with him chuckling a bit.

"Well amigo," Antonio begins, putting his hands down when he's sure that his roommate won't give another bruise, "You seem to be ignoring me and concentrating on something when I was introducing myself so… I'll start again!"

Before Lovino could raise an eyebrow, Antonio then quickly raises his arm up like child is introducing himself. Soon, Antonio gives out a breathtaking smile that may have made Lovino blush a bit, just a little, okay!

"Hola! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I am both a partner with you in cooking class and your roommate and… Oh! I also love tomatoes and turtles!"

Now Lovino raises both eyebrows. What the hell is he doing? Lovino just threw a turtle at him, punched him in the damn get and then his eye, and finally head-butts him where he actually went unconscious. Isn't he supposed to, I don't know, not forgive him and shit and try to either ignore him or make his life a living hell? Not that Lovino would actually want that but… What if this is a prank…?

Well, Antonio must be one hell of an actor if he actually pretends to be some idiotic nice guy to him… but… Lovino doesn't know why but…

"Alright bastard," Lovino sighs as he actually accepts… "My name is… it is Lovino Vargas, okay bastard?"

Lovino finally grabs the offered hand and shakes. Lovino didn't know why but… his heart somehow feels light but a bit of negative is inside of him like… longing…?

Antonio soon chuckles, a short laugh that's all happy and light, and somehow his smile turns bigger, wider, and… more true…?

"Good," Antonio soon cheers, shaking Lovino's hand not too tight but grasping as if never letting go once again.

"Now we're not strangers anymore…"

* * *

**Is that cute and fluffy enough…? Or was that too fluffy and cute…? I don't know but I really enjoy making Toby the matchmaker! **

**Also, I need your opinion on something. The title for the next chapter… I can't figure out what name to use for the chapter…**

**So which sounds better: "Tomatoes", "Lunch", or "Common Grounds"? **

**But all in all, thank you all for waiting and reviewing and soon my friends, soon a week after, I am free from the hard labor of marching band~! QuQ**

**So, I'll try to write and type as much as I can as I get the time. Bye bye for now! Ciao~! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Common Grounds

**So… much… work…! So many fanfictions I want to write and too much school work… worst combination for fanfiction author… also… I need to work on "Why Love Romano" and "Tomatoes, Pasta, and Bittersweet Chocolate" and… I want to write more fanfictions… why… T^T**

**But I had to do a chapter of "A Turtle and A Ring" for all you of you guys reading!**

**So due to majorly voting for the chapter title… the title is…**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Common Grounds**_

* * *

"_Roma…? Roma! …ROMA! Where are YOU~!" _

"_Damn it bastard! My fake name is Romano! __Ro…. Ma… NO! Not damn Roma!" __Romano yells, giving off the direction of where to go. _

_Antonio chuckles while Toby just somehow rolls his head and eyes. This is the very first day where Antonio gets to meet his love and actually going to… __**hang**__… __**out**__… __**with**__… __**HIM**__!_

_Toby just rolls his head and eyes as Antonio begin to do a girly thing… squealing… Toby just hopes that Antonio doesn't crush the basket with the mystery gift hidden by that picnic blanket with the pattern of red and white squares. Toby didn't really know what's inside of the basket but it has to be something good right? Antonio sure is enthusiastic and excited to show what's inside of the basket…_

"_Coming Roma! …No!" Toby rolls his eyes once again, it seems his owner has a thing for nicknames or isn't that great with remembering names… _

_Of course, Antonio unintentionally left Toby by running to where Romano is with the basket. If Toby was human, he could have chuckled on Antonio's actions. Toby has never seen Antonio act like this before, even similarly with a toy he first get on the holidays. Antonio looks he is absolutely happy, actually he looks the happiest Antonio could have ever been. Is this what true love does to a child…? _

"_You're late you bastard…" Romano grumbles, pouting and puffing up his cute round cheeks while crossing his arms. "What took you so damn long…? I would have left you if you didn't come soon Tomate… bastard…"_

"_Oh! Lo siento! Lo siento! I'm glad you didn't leave yet Romano!" Antonio shouts as well as trying to catch his breath. The woods are simply too big for a kid like him. "I really, really, __**really**__ had to get this for you~!" _

_Romano raises both of his eyebrows and had his eyes widen. It seems like he didn't suspect Antonio to give something to him. Then, Romano narrowed his eyes as he looks at Antonio, who is catching his breath as well as something. Then, Romano looks away and blushes, leaving Antonio confused. _

"_Fine…" Romano mumbles, still starring away from Antonio with a blush dusting on his cheeks. "Show me what you're giving to me… Tomate… bastard…"_

_Antonio soon laughs, a huge smile that goes from ear to ear and his eyes shining brightly. He couldn't wait to show Romano what he has just for him and Romano to share just in his basket. Even Romano is now looking at the basket down to the ground and lets out a chuckle. _

_Finally Antonio grabs on the blanket and pulls it off the basket. However, due to the picnic blanket being too long for a kid in Antonio's age… So Antonio soon trips and falls on his back as he keeps pulling on the blanket… which causes the blanket to fully cover over Antonio…_

_But Romano didn't really get see what's happening with Antonio since the picnic blanket finally got off the basket and the surprise is… weird round red things with weird leaves on them…? _

"_Ta~! Da~!" Antonio cheers with the biggest smile that Romano has seen. "This is a tomate! I named myself after these! I hope you like them as much as I do, Roma~! …No~!" _

_However, Romano at first looks at the tomates as if he seriously didn't know or have seen tomates before with his eyes widen up like that. Antonio could feel his heart being the same as it beats hard and fast in a bad way when meeting those stronger adults that his parents introduce him to from time to time in those weird fancy parties that Antonio had go into. Soon, Romano begins to extend his arm out… and grab one tomate on the top… and… _

"_It's squishy…" Romano soon says, after grabbing tight on the tomate and now looking at it if it's a strange thing he hasn't seen before. "So you named yourself after these…?"_

"_Ah! Sí!" Antonio immediately nods. "Mi Madre gives them to me from our gardens as a snack! They're really, really, really tasty and yummy and all!" _

_Romano narrows his eyes on the tomate he just has on his hands, it must of remind him of apples or another type of red fruit, for Romano then opens his mouth wide and… takes a big bite out of the tomate. However, it became messier for Romano since there's tomate juice spilling out of the tomate and Romano's mouth… Antonio couldn't help but chuckle as Romano slowly chews, with his face like his parents when they're working and little bitty bits of tomate juice escaping from his mouth. It somehow… looks cute…_

_Then Romano swallows and then blinks at the tomate that he just took. Antonio could feel his heart beating hard and really painfully as Romano just examines the tomate, which finally stopped dripping out tomate juices. Now when Antonio looks at him more, he really didn't see Romano's eyes at all and he couldn't believe he really didn't pay attention to them! They are very pretty! The color (or was it colors…?) of his eyes is hard to choose and it kind of looks like the kitty's eye or something that his mother sometimes wear except more… green… and more pretty as well… _

_Antonio soon snaps out of his awkward staring when soon Romano quickly takes another bite and chews faster than the first time. Then does it again… and again… and again… and…_

"_Gimme another." Antonio jumps a bit and blinks a little when he sees Romano's arm and hand extended for… maybe another tomate…? "I-It's good d-damn it… gimme another me… bastard…" Soon Romano's eyes soon went to the side and his cheeks soon turn reddish. _

_Antonio soon feels really happy and his smile turns big and wide. Romano likes them! Romano likes the tomates! Yay~! _

"_Ah!" Antonio says, remembering why he even had but the blanket not to cover the tomates but to also… "Say Romano, do you like picnics? I thought I could use the blanky to do a picnic here! You know, with the tomates and sightseeing and all." _

_Romano then stares at Antonio and then he blushes. Strangely, Antonio couldn't help but believe it's cute. Romano then looks away and Antonio pays close attention as Romano mumbles, "I-I have s-seen this before in a-a-a m-movie… N-Nonno said that it is r-r-r-romantic a-and r-romantic is something t-that p-people who –who r-really… u-um…" Romano then takes a big breath though his face is completely red. "WHO!" Antonio couldn't help but jump in surprise when Romano suddenly yells out. "R-REALLY! …"_

"…_?"_

"…_." _

_Antonio began panicking. Oh no! Could Antonio make Romano uncomfortable? Oh no! _

"_I-I'm sorry Romano! I-I didn't mean to make you feel–"_

"_N-NO!" Romano interrupts, causing Antonio to be surprised. His face looks like it is glowing bright red similar to Antonio's nightlight that's a tomate… "I-I-It's just… just… Ah! Screw it!" _

_Romano just waves his arms in the air and this causing Antonio to jump in surprise. And something that Romano did made Antonio surprised even more and Antonio could never really guess that Romano would do this… _

_With a still glowing red face that Antonio couldn't help but remember his tomate nightlight and think it's just cute, Romano stomps onto the picnic blankets and… sits on the middle of the blanket! Even though Romano is pouting narrowing his eyes, and crossing his arms altogether, he is actually… sitting on the blanket! Antonio just had to hop and join on sitting with and next to Romano on the picnic blanket! _

"_H-Hurry up a-and give a t-tomate damn it!" Romano mumbles and grumbles at the same time and has his one of his hands open, ready to have another tomate to eat. "W-We'll do this if you give me the t-tomates, o-okay! W-We'll a-agree on this, o-okay!"_

_Antonio blinks, not really understanding Romano's… um… what exactly is it…? Well, Romano did say he'll sit with him on the blanket (well… that's what Antonio thinks) if Antonio gives him more tomates… Isn't that called a deal that Antonio has heard a few times, especially on the big magic box with moving pictures and lights… Ah! So that means it's a good thing! He just gets more tomates from the huge garden that his parents said that it theirs and Romano would sit with him on the blanket again! Yay~!_

_Antonio giggles and finally gives the tomate to… a very hungry Romano…!_

_Wow, Antonio didn't know anyone who can eat that fast and wanting another tomate… And Romano even beat Antonio's record! _

_That... is… so cute~!_

* * *

"Okay!" Mister Hector claps his hands once more. "Now that the introductions are done, we'll start our very first cooking review~! And… start!"

Lovino rolls his eyes and sees almost all of the damn students already being dramatic and frantic and act like complete morons that the world is somehow ending… They are actually running around in a circle and screaming… well… sort of…

Lovino sighs, really, this is damn easy. He just needs tomatoes, mozzarella, sea salt, olive oil, and balsamic vinegar… That and a knife, a sharp and fine knife that Lovino is sure that this class surely has…

"Excuse me, Mister Hector," Lovino soon says, immediately catching the attention of the smiling teacher, "Where are the ingredients, sir?"

Lovino didn't know what the fuck had happened or what the fuck he did wrong but… why the fuck is everyone fucking damn quiet now! He knows for damn sure that everyone is now damn sure staring right at him… Cazzo… What the hell did he do wrong…?

"You…" The teacher soon gasps, finally breaking the damn silence especially the unwanted attention and atmosphere for Romano. "You… You… You are asking f-for ingredients… _already_!" Lovino didn't know why but somehow Mister Hector looks like his airheaded fratello when he found an all-you-can-eat buffet of pasta… He is smiling huge and incredibly wide with his damn eyes filled with happy tears…

Well, Lovino could guess that he did something supposedly "amazing" by already coming up with a dish while the rest of the students whine and "think" about what dish to do. Before he could do anything, Mister Hector actually begins crying happily and actually begins clapping as if applauding for Lovino! And to make things worse and more awkward, students began to join and applaud for him!

Lovino really is trying to hide the cursed and stupid blush that is damn spreading on his face… Seriously, he just asked for ingredients!

"You are so gifted, my dear student!" Mr. Hector coos, still clapping for the very flustered Lovino. "You are like those chefs in food competitions in the cooking channel! I am proud to have you!"

"J-Just tell where the ingredients are…" Lovino stutters, not really looking anyone and more on the walls, ceiling, and the floor time to time… Damn this is embarrassing!

* * *

"_Romano! How did you eat that many tomates in such a short time…?" Antonio questions, his eyes turned big and are big as dishes. "I always want to eat tomates that fast! But I always get tummy aches…"_

_Romano tries to hide his face as Antonio pouts with his cheeks all puffed up and arms crossed against his chest. Of course, being the curious person he is, Antonio leans to see what Romano is trying to hide from him… and why Romano is covering his mouth with his hands… and why is Romano shivering…? And as Antonio gets closer… and closer… and–…_

_Antonio feels his eyes going really, really wide and he have a good reason why. Antonio got close enough to see… well… an opening between Romano's fingers and… a curve! A __**curve**__! T-That means…_

"_Romano! Are you smiling?" Antonio blurts his question out loud. Though that might not be the best idea… since Romano stops shivering and that lovely curve that goes up went down… Oops…_

_Suddenly Romano's face turned straight at Antonio's face. Well, since Antonio got so close, they had actually… um, what were those words…"butt heads"…? Well, let's just say Antonio's head hurt because of Romano's head… Though Romano seemed to not really get hurt even when they… uh… hit each other with their heads. _

"_Hell no!" Romano yells with a red face, though Antonio believes it was blushing. "I was not smiling! Hell no I wasn't! There's no way I was smiling because you complain of getting tummy aches! Nope! Not at all bastard!" _

_Though Antonio couldn't do anything due to the pain on his forehead, it really hurt a lot! Antonio wants a kiss on his forehead! It always helps make the pain go away! _

"…_Uh…Hey… Tomato… A-Are you o-okay…?" Romano said in that voice that Antonio's Madre always give when Antonio accidently gets himself injured. _

_But Antonio couldn't really say something, he's busy trying to stop the pain and make it go away. It really, really, really hurts! Antonio tries to put it down like how those characters did in those really cool cartoons he watches and –Ay! It didn't work… It made the pain even worse! Antonio couldn't help but sniffle, the pain really hurts…_

_However, a familiar warm and wonderful thing soon grabs Antonio's hand. Gently, the wonderful things that are Romano's hands soon set down Antonio's hands but still holding them tightly and nicely. Antonio then looks up to see those beautiful pair of eyes that are sparkly and looking right at him. Well, Romano's eyes weren't exactly looking at Antonio's eyes… but rather on…_

"_That's a stupid looking bump on your damn forehead…" Romano mumbles but his eyes are strangely the same like Madre when in situations of finding an injury on Antonio. "Stupid bastard… you got yourself damn hurt…" _

_Antonio sniffles once more, his eyes are definitely teary for sure. He couldn't help it, it hurts~! Antonio shuts his eyes as he tries to make sure no tears would fall. Men aren't supposed to cry! That's what one of his maids said! Well… does that count with boys…? Antonio doesn't know, maybe he should–_

_Suddenly, another wonderful thing had happened now. Antonio could feel something press against his forehead and… it doesn't hurt… No, it is like Madre's kisses… except… this one seems more… special…? Antonio opens his eyes slowly and first thing he sees is… Toby…? Well, Antonio did put his head down and perhaps that's why Romano saw his bump and why he's kissing it… Though strangely, Antonio didn't seem to want to raise his head and stop Romano from kissing his forehead. Maybe it's because his weird symptoms are coming back…_

* * *

Lovino grumbles in embarrassing as well trying to hide his damn cursed blushing face as he skillfully cuts both tomato and mozzarella with students completely staring right at him. The worst staring were definitely from his stupid supposedly roommate that's a damn senior named Antonio and the ditzy and really uncomfortable admiring from the supposedly teacher that's Mr. Hector. Why? Because they're fucking closest to him that's what!

"Ah…" Mr. Hector coos, "Such elegant on cutting… and fantastic speed as well!"

Lovino could hear a damn chorus of agreement in the whole fucking class! What the fuck! What is this! Why the fuck is everyone fucking watching him! Sure it made Lovino a bit happy –A BIT DAMN IT! A FUCKING BIT! –that he is actually getting attention and not Feliciano but… THIS IS TOO FUCKING MUCH!

"Uh…" Lovino croaks out, just wanting the attention of the teacher but of course unfortunately caught everyone's attention. Seriously, people are actually leaning in to hear what he wants! "…Where are the plates…?"

And of course, everyone is fucking damn gasps… As if in a quick fucking second, plates are now presented to him! What do they think he is! A FUCKING _GOD_?

"Please take this bowl! It has a nice rose pattern!"

"No! Take this marble plate! It's fancy!"

"No! No! This looks more expensive!"

"Hey! I was here first!"

…Yup, they think Lovino is a fucking damn cooking god… fucking perfect… And seriously! Lovino is just making a simple dish of a salad of mozzarella and tomatoes! A simple dish needs a simple plate. Meaning none of these fancy dishes that girls present him as if it was an offering to him!

"Ladies! Girls!" Mister Hector saved Lovino's life as he shoos the girls away…however… "The great Lovino needs to choose his rightful plate for his amazing dish!"

DOES EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING CLASS THINK HE'S DAMN GOD!

"Follow me Lovino!" Mister Hector coos. "I shall show you where the dishes! Look carefully class! For the plate Lovino chooses is the chosen one!"

…Really…?

AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THE CHORUS OF AGREEMENT FOR!

* * *

"…_There..." Antonio could help but pout that the kiss was over, even though it was only on his forehead… "Usually my Mamma does that to stupid Feli when he gets damn hurt and all." _

_Antonio raises his head and then tilts it. "Who's Feli?" _

_Strangely, Antonio is curious about this Feli person but there's a strange thing going on inside of his tummy that seems familiar to what happens before a bad tantrum… But it doesn't fell like a tantrum is coming…_

_Romano puffs up his cheeks, narrow his eyes, and crosses his arms like how some of the tough guys do in those movie pictures that Antonio can't see, saying it's M something and too old for Antonio to watch. _

"_I'm not telling you!" Romano mumbles and now looking down on the ground like Antonio once did. However, Romano stop puffing his cheeks, his eyes now widening, and his face is turning colors that are getting lighter and lighter and–_

"_DEMONE!" Romano screams, causing to Antonio to jump in surprise again except now he falls to the ground with his butt hitting the ground._

_Meanwhile Romano is backing away really fast from Toby, who just tilts his head as if confused of what was going on. Though it seems Toby had a clue that he knows Romano is scared for some apparent reason, Toby couldn't help but somehow still like him and want to be close to Romano. Perhaps it's because Romano makes Antonio happy and not so lonely in the big house he lives in… _

"_W-Wait! Romano! P-Per favore!" __Antonio panics, luckily picking up Toby before Romano could do anything to him. "T-Toby isn't dangerous! P-Please don't hurt him!"_

_It seems Romano stopped panicking and actually just stared at Antonio. Then he locked and stares at Toby… And then he looks up and stares at Antonio… Then he tilts his head. _

"…_How can you be so sure…?" Antonio blinks at Romano's question. "I mean… How are you so damn sure that… thing isn't a damn demon…? I mean, I never damn see something like that and Nonno did say demons are scaly creatures that are evil… You know, your… __**Toby**__ looks a bit like a demon…" _

_Strangely, Antonio is somehow relieved like the times when his parents forgive him for a few accidents that he didn't mean to do except more happy feeling. Also Toby was relieved as well that indeed Romano didn't hate or really fear him but just really conscious on demons. However, Antonio laughs cheerfully that it both surprises Romano and Toby. Antonio couldn't help it. He is relieved and happy~!_

"_H-Hey! D-Don't you dare start laughing at me b-bastard!" Romano yells with a blushing red face that both Antonio and Toby found cute. "I-If T-Toby," Toby smiles and glees in a turtle way as Romano actually said the name, "I-Isn't a d-damn d-d-demon… THEN WHAT IS IT!" Romano shouts out the last four words, blushing even more. _

_Antonio giggles a little bit more, "Silly Roma–" _

"_ROMANO!"_

"_Okay, okay!" Antonio giggles even more that perhaps Toby maybe joining the giggling in his own turtle way. "I-I'm sorry Romano! I-I'm not laughing at you! R-Really! II am laughing w-with you!" _

_Romano narrows his eyes and waves his arms in the air, shouting, "You're damn laughing at me you bastard! Stop it damn it!" and other lines similar._

_Luckily Antonio stops giggling and altogether laughing when he finally sees Romano uncomfortable. So, Antonio did both an apology and invitation for Romano. He lifts up Toby for Romano to see him more closely (even though Romano went a little lighter and took a few steps back) and…_

"_Here! Pet Toby!" Though Antonio glee fully suggests this, both Romano and Toby are completely shocked on what he's actually offering! "Really! Toby really likes to be petted! He's harmless! He doesn't bite!" Lies! Toby knows it! Toby does not like people! So of course Toby bites any unwanted person that tries to touch Toby! But… _

_Toby cowers a bit while Romano is just looking at him with a scared face and really, shivering. The face on Romano is really that pleasant as well –but not in a scary or bitable way. No… this face is something that Toby couldn't help but… hope that Romano would actually pet him… a-and not, well, fear him as well… _

_Toby goes into his shell a bit as he soon sees the trembling fingers of Romano getting near him… Toby couldn't help it. Toby isn't used to being petted by people (except for Antonio) but Toby just couldn't and wouldn't bite Romano. Inch by inch, the finger gets slowly and slowly closer and closer to Toby's head but Toby still wouldn't bite Romano… And just only a little, tiny centimeter left between Toby's head and Romano's finger, though Toby is just trying to stop going inside of his shell… And… And…_

_Finally Romano's finger is touching Toby's head and… it feels soft and warm and… really nice…_

_Antonio just smiles as he witnesses Romano awkwardly petting (well, actually just touching Toby's head softly repeatedly like patting than petting) Toby. It seems Romano is getting less scared of Toby and a bitty bit more comfortable. Then Romano begins to actually pet Toby and Toby actually like it! _

_Unlike stupid people who try to pet Toby, their fingers would roughly touch him as if trying to push his head in or out of his shell that it cause a habit for Toby to bite anyone who even tries to touch him. But with Antonio and now Romano, they pet Toby right and… Toby couldn't help but get out of his shell bit by bit and lean to Romano's finger… _

_Antonio couldn't help but giggle (luckily both Romano and Toby aren't paying attention due to what they are both doing) of the really super quick bonding of his pet turtle and his love and all because Antonio offer Romano to pet Toby. And unlike what happened before, Antonio kept his mouth shut as much as he can as he enjoys watching the cute bonding…_

* * *

"Here," Lovino looks over his shoulders and sees what he might have been looking for, a plain plate. Mister Hector did show him the thankfully respectable size of the storage full of plates –seriously! Lovino is thanking Dio for this –and let Lovino find his so-called "chosen plate". And the plain dish is a nice white dish that's shiny to look like it is made out of marble yet it isn't and a little tilts on the edges to keep liquid from spilling…

"Sì." Lovino simply replies, taking the plate and elegantly as he can so he won't leave fingerprint smudges on it. Lovino could hear gasps and ahs from really the unnecessary audience he has. "That's the plate I want."

"Gracias~." Lovino freezes and stiffens in place. Oh you got to fucking right at the ass kidding me! Lovino slowly and slowly turns and see… Damn it! "So Lovino, do you need anything else? I mean we are partners!" His damn bastard of a roommate and cooking partner… Oh well, he's better than the damn bitch.

Lovino rolls his eyes but of course he needs some necessary ingredients to finish and finally display his dish, with still time to just do something else. Really, what Lovino is supposed to do for the rest of the class? Well… maybe he could make himself a meal for lunch because he knows hell for sure that he has to pay some damn expensive or overprized school lunch and Lovino can be a stereotypical Swiss at times, AKA wants and loves to save money. Damn, Lovino hopes the damn bastard knows how to damn cook…

Lovino then finally fully turns around to Ant– I mean, the roommate bastard!

"…I'll need… balsamic vinegar…" Of course, somehow people actually "ooh" or "ah" on this… "And… do you have sea salt…?"

"Ah! Sì!" Antonio cheers damn enthusiastically as if Lovino gave him the lottery or something that rich kids want or whatever. And really, before Lovino could fully tilt his damn head or raise his damn eyebrow, Antonio ran straight out of the damn storage…

"Is there anything else you would like Lovino?" Mister Hector asks in a voice that has that worshipping tone and the tone when his damn Nonno is proud of something that Feliciano or Lovino (well… it's mostly damn Feli…). "I was wondering… is it okay if the whole class copies your wonderful piece of art? Of course after Antonio eats it and I get to try it as well!"

Lovino couldn't help but blush and dart his eyes away from the damn admiring eyes of the supposedly damn teacher. Damn… This guy shows more affection and attention than his own damn Nonno… Um… Is that fucking normal…?

"Uh…" Lovino begins, really uncomfortable of the whole fucking attention… but happy –DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! HE IS NEVER, AND HE MEANS FUCKING NEVER, EVER GOING TO SAY IT OUT DAMN LOUD! However…

"O! M! G! She is actually wearing that top! That is _sooooo_ not going to impress Gilbert!" Well, Lovino knows not everyone is fully paying attention to him on cutting and choosing his so-called "destined" or "almighty" plate of his.

Well, Lovino just needs to get out of the storage and finally begin plating…

Of course, when Lovino begins walking out, almost everyone made a fucking path for him that reminds of those really royal people who either have a thin word or those damn weird long… uh… bugles…? Ah fuck it! Lovino is getting out of damn topic! Lovino is being fucking damn worshipped and is walking to his damn kitchen (the size of it is a bit bigger than a tree room apartment or a big apartment to be basic) while there's people admiring him from either side… To tell the fucking truth, it was uncomfortable of course but… it's fucking damn creepy as well! Seriously, people are fucking _staring_ at _him_!

Grazie a Dio that Lovino finally got to his damn kitchen! And finally putting the white plate on the edge where it won't fall off or be a damn nuisance. And Lovino could see no one damn messed with his damn sliced mozzarellas or tomato slices and of course there's olive oil as well pepper and table salt shakers… but Lovino needs…

"Tada~! I got the vinegar and the salt!"

Well, Lovino has all the ingredients and has everything damn ready. And somehow Lovino's oh-so wonderful audience of his has gotten braver and is actually sitting down as if it was a damn kid's puppet play! Well, even the audience try to shush and quiet down the oh-so terrific bitch and her damn clique from texting and talking loud as if they're deaf or don't have a single fucking brain cell.

How is this damn high school for rich kids! These damn kids supposed to have first-class chefs catering them like they are fucking slaves or something! And the teacher! I mean sure, Lovino _might_ have liked all the praising, admiring, and compliments but that guy is supposed to be a _teacher_!

Lovino tries to ignore the damn facts that are incredibly fucking important and begins his damn plating. He first put a mozzarella on the edge of the plate (where again, it's safe enough that it's still all fully on the plate) and then put a tomato slice over in way like dominoes do when they collide each other. And this was fucking pattern for the slices of tomato and mozzarella as Lovino places until he is out of them and the last slice is like the first one, on the safe edge where it's fully on the plate.

Lovino looks at Antonio who still has the awe look on him when he first begins plating and still holding the bottle of balsamic vinegar and the container of supposedly sea salt.

Of course, Lovino puts out one of his hands, signaling the damn roommate to give him the vinegar or the salt, Lovino doesn't really care. Then Antonio hands him the bottle of balsamic vinegar.

Lovino takes the bottle and professionally but roughly takes out the bottle cap (seriously, even though the container for balsamic vinegar are similar shapes to wine bottles at times, but they still have those damn caps that you can screw off) and… Everyone fucking awes as Lovino professionally pours the right amount of vinegar on the domino stack of slices of mozzarella and tomato. Lovino then switches the bottle of balsamic vinegar with a container of olive oil, which Lovino just delicately sprinkle unlike the vinegar.

Finally, Lovino puts down the olive oil with the bottle of brown colored vinegar and puts out his hand again for the container of sea salt. Turns out the damn roommate bastard, Antonio, is actually obedient… Okay… that's plain too fucking weird…

But Lovino finally finishes his plating by sprinkling the sea salt on top of his dish.

And no surprise, the audience awed and applauded thankfully for one last time. The white plate made the food look brighter, radiant, and more delicious with the sea salt somehow sparkles a bit and making it looks like art. Even though it seems so simple, it is simply great to look at.

"It's mozzarella and tomato salad." Lovino says, as if telling and answering people of his lazy Nonno's version when he's tired and wants something cooked quickly. Of course there are many different versions that are fancier than what Lovino has that looks like real art that's fancy. But hey, it's the first fucking day of school.

"Oh~! I get to eat this?" The damn roommate asks as if not believing he's going to eat it. "I mean, are you serious? I mean, we don't get any help wince we're living alone and all!"

…Okay, Lovino completely didn't suspect the roommate to say that out loud… or people actually agreeing with him out loud!

…Well… Lovino now knows why everyone is so damn impressed with his cooking and all… Though Lovino might –MIGHT YOU BASTARDS! MIGHT! –have been a bit disappointed for what the whole audience is being impressed for…But…

"Mm~!" Lovino in a quick second turned his head and seethe roommate with a happy face and have something in his mouth, most likely some of Lovino's salad. "Delicioso!"

"Alright class!" Mister Hector claps his hands together and catching all the audience's attention. "Time to make what Lovino did!"

Soon, the audience went to their kitchen while others went to get their ingredients which leaving Lovino alone with a still eating his damn lazy mozzarella and tomato salad, his damn roommate, Antonio.

* * *

_Romano had the cutest –no… the most beautiful expression that Antonio has ever seen…_

_Romano didn't puff his cheeks and show they are definitely chubbier than Antonio's, his eyes aren't narrowing like those times when his parents are angry at him and more like the times when his parents are really proud of him, and finally what makes it the most beautiful expression… a smile… A small but visible smile…_

_Those symptoms that Antonio has had sky-rocketed and his heart is feeling wonderful as if flying but painfully beating too hard that it's ready to get out or explode! It seems that now Antonio is falling even more in love with Romano… Could that really be possible or even happen…? Maybe after, Antonio could go home and ask his parents about it…_

"_Okay bastard…" Romano finally says, looking up from Toby to Antonio's eyes, which is causing the symptoms getting bigger than before. Romano still has that smile on his face… So… So hermoso –no, Bello! No! Precioso! Bonito! Lindo! Guapo! "I guess… Toby," Toby soon lifts his head and in a turtle way, smiles for Romano actually saying his name. "Well… maybe she isn't a demon…" _

"…_She…?" Antonio questions, though his symptoms are still working._

_Romano's little smile shrinks a little but still is there. "Well of course! Girls can be pretty when they want to be and are very gentle as well! So, Toby is a girl!" _

_Antonio blinks in confusion on this but… oh well! At least Roman likes both tomates and Toby! Meaning both of them like two same things! Madre did say common grounds (whatever that means…) are the best to have for a good relationship._

_For a really, really, really good first day hanging out with Antonio… _

_Antonio couldn't wait for tomorrow!_

* * *

Lovino must say something…

This… roommate… just gave him tomato slices as his dish… and really, that's fucking damn it…

"I hope you like tomatoes! I mean, you don't have to force yourself to like them or anything but well, I really don't want to do work in the first day but I want to do something for you as well…"

"Che!" Lovino clicked his tongue and looks away with him just blushing a just a very little fucking tiny bit. "Of course I love tomatoes! Only bastards hate tomatoes!"

Antonio chuckles and giggles at the same fucking damn time. It seems he's relieved at Lovino actually liking tomatoes. "Oh good! So, will take this dish of sliced tomatoes as forgiveness and thanks to that muy sabroso salad?"

Lovino tries not to look at the puppy-eyed (SERIOUSLY! Does everyone that Lovino knows or now fucking encountering is masters of puppy eyes!) Spaniard but… Goddamn it! Lovino just had to foolishly take a peek and there it fucking is! A pair of fucking damn pair of emerald puppy eyes with glints of hopes begging for Lovino! Damn it!

Though Lovino loves tomatoes and all, this roommate bastard of his is a bit… well, he gave Lovino a simple dish of tomato slices after telling him that fuck yes, Lovino loves his damn tomatoes. But strangely enough, Antonio offers the dish as both thanks for the salad and an apology (took the damn bastard long enough!) for laughing at him (well… Lovino actually had to damn tell him why after the damn bastard whining an answer (luckily quiet enough that no one hears…) for why he beat him the fuck up). But even more strangely enough, Lovino actually forgives him!

"…Alright…" Lovino mumbles but said it clearly enough for Antonio to hear and understand.

Lovino could actually feel the radiance of the damn roommate Spanish bastard smiling off his damn face off. Oh Dio, what has Lovino have done…

"Ah! Really Lovi! Maravilloso~!" Antonio says, actually he _coos_, "How about we become friends?"

"What!" Luckily no one is paying attention and is too damn focused and noisy to hear Lovino shout. "Why the hell do you want to become a damn friend with me? I kicked your sorry ass!"

Antonio then laughs as if it wants a fucking problem and no! It did not make Lovino fucking blush or do damn anything with his goddamn heart! "Silly Lovi~, you made me a magnefico dish and even if you did beat me up, you put me on my bed! And mi Madre always say, _"A common ground, a basis agreed to by all partes for reaching a comprensión to one another, is the best to have a good relationship!"_ I mean we both love tomatoes and are roommates!"

And strangely, Antonio couldn't put his finger on it but… there's something else that he just want to be close to Lovino…

"D-Damn it…" Lovino admits and now looking away once again from Antonio's smiling face. "I-I guess I-I'll be y-your g-goddamn friend and–"

Then Lovino discovers something.

"…WHAT THE FUCK IS A FUCKING GODDAMN LOVI!"

* * *

**…**

**…All I want is the Winter Break to be here now, damn it… It seems in my school, the tradition is given out many and hard tests, assignments, and homework right when the school breaks are near… Brilliant…**

**Oh yes! By the way, Chika is actually motivation and based on someone in real life that is one of spawn of Satan that I just had to make her suffer without her really knowing or me pummeling my fists down to her throat. So as the quote goes, "The pen is mightier than the sword". :D**

**Well, since I am done with this chapter, I'm going to do "Why Love Romano" and possibly "Tomatoes, Pasta, and Bittersweet Chocolate" and something else (if I'm not dead yet…). **

**So, thank you for reading, favorite, and/or alert this, it means a lot to me! And please! Review~! Ciao for now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gossip

…**Wow… Exams sure take plenty of your time even after they are over… Damn you homework… damn you damn school… **

**Also, thank you for everyone for waiting for this and I need to work on other fanfictions as I try to survive more homework coming right at me… I seriously need to work on the other fanfictions… **

**Also thanks for those who have favorite, alert, and/or reviewed this while I was busy. **

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Gossip**_

* * *

Antonio couldn't help but just be plain happy, even though that cute roommate of his did yell at him. But with that cute attitude and blush, the roommate known as Lovino had actually made Antonio's day~.

Antonio actually forgot about the whole troubles of fan girls, bittersweet memories of his only and truly forever love, and the stress from his parents of trying harder to find his love. All this happened because of Lovino…

Though, it's a bit weird that Lovino could actually do that to Antonio, Antonio doesn't care. As long as Antonio is happy, he's just plain happy~. So second class is his favorite so for today and yet… lunch is still too far~! But of course there's still his hands down least favorite and most hated class ever… Math…

Antonio knows for sure that many people, I mean more than just the people than inside the school, really don't like math and surely for one, Antonio hates math! Exactly what is up with so many formulas that they always want to stick in his head that will be used in real life? I mean, there's one formula with buying something but Antonio can't really remember how it worked really…

But maybe he could see that wonderful roommate of his…

If not, hopefully none of those fan girls…

Antonio couldn't help but wonder if he should just skip math on the first day of school… I mean Antonio really, _really_ doesn't like math and fan girls… I mean, sure, Antonio simply adores attention and time from time would absolutely want it but… there is a thing called too much attention!

"Welcome students, come in." Antonio then looks around and thankfully sees one of his best friends, Francis sitting in one of the seats and luckily enough, no fan girls of his anywhere… All is good for now…

"Mon ami, I see that you're radiating, so did something happened." Francis then gives out a chuckle before giving his joke. "Did anything _sexual_ happen to you~? Ohohohohon~."

But before Antonio could of course deny it at always and laugh it off, a book collided onto Francis's head. There, Antonio knows only, and only one alone, would hit Francis with really anything in his possession… Arthur Kirkland, his enemy.

"Bloody hell! I have Math with you guys!"

Of course, Antonio just smiles up to the bushy browed British cussing "gentleman" known as Arthur who is busy glaring at the now cussing French friend. It is a bit stereotypical and comedic that Antonio, a Spaniard, is enemy with Arthur, an Englishman, who is also enemies with Francis, French, but if anybody would know any of them, they would get used to it. Arthur has been childhood enemies with Francis as the two have fought for pretty much everything that people around began joking on either how they represent their nationality, even possibly be personifications of their nationality or be a completely old married couple. …However…

"Artie~! You're here~!" And before Antonio could really blink even in confusion somehow Arthur disappeared like magic that Arthur keeps spouting about… Huh… maybe magic does–

"Bloody freaking hell! Alfred, I told you to not call me that blood awful name! And get off, you hamburger oaf! You're bloody heavy!"

"Artie~! I'm not fat~!"

"Then why do I feel another bloody fat burger under your damn bloody jacket!"

"But I get hungry~!"

"Oh shut it!"

Antonio couldn't help but chuckle along with Francis. To actually and fully witness _the_ Arthur Kirkland blushing and cursing just because of just a plain old energetic freshman is actually a miracle and disaster at the same time. Arthur was a complete punk rebel and is now a so-called gentleman, who no matter what phase he is in is still enemies with Francis.

Also, Antonio couldn't help but be a little bit sad…

As much as he is enemies with Arthur, he couldn't help but be a little reminded most of the time of his dear love with that similar fiery attitude that Arthur has that Antonio doesn't _fully_ hate him.

"Hey, did you hear? There's this, like, poor guy who said to be a cooking god."

"Really! No way!"

Oh! It seems like dear Lovino is already being gossiped… and in a good way! It is indeed better gossip than the time when there was rumors that Francis has slept and raped both men and women whether they are dating or not. In a surprising secret, Francis only slept with two people in his entire lifetime!

"But what about the smiley one?"

"Oh! You mean his brother?"

"I heard he's like a charm and people's magnet!"

"I even heard that he's really friendly and cute!"

"No way!"

Huh, Antonio didn't know that Lovino has a little hermano… Maybe he could ask about him when he sees Lovino again… I mean, Antonio wouldn't be shocked or surprised if Lovino's hermano was cute and all, he had seen in just one glance of how cute Lovino is and how he maybe at the top of his cuteness when he would completely blushed bright tomato red after that outburst he did. Even Mr. Hector agreed by hugging Lovino while squealing and cooing at the blushing Italian and most of the girl classmates cooed and awed on this.

"Okay class! Please take your seat! Class is starting now!"

Oh! Antonio didn't notice that class actually started!

"Also, I am giving you guys a review of what you're supposed to learn last year."

…Merda.

* * *

Lovino didn't know what to fucking suspect. He didn't suspect that a teacher would actually cuddle with him… Doesn't that count for some sexual harassment in that damn student code that no matter where you are or no matter what how annoying you have to read it as if you have that damn broken record in you damn head? Lovino sure as hell that he doesn't know.

Lovino doesn't know if the school is already damn bullying him. He keeps hearing whispers here and there as well as stares… He just hopes –but will never ever fucking say out loud –that Feliciano isn't getting his ass handed to him by a bunch of stuck-up pricks…

"Haven't you heard? This guy is said to have magic hands of talents! He actually amazed the entire class that he was in! They even say that he's a god!"

…Lovino didn't know if they are talking to him or about Feliciano… Lovino knows that Feliciano indeed has art class but damn forgot when it was… So he had to be fucking sure.

"Excuse me ladies," Lovino soon and unintentionally surprises the pair of girls who he heard. "I am curious about who are you talking about, could you please tell me?"

Lovino knows he definitely use a tone with a bit flirt and a hint of seducing in it. He can't help it, he's male and Italian, no explanation on that. And he knows he used about enough since the girls aren't looking as much as shocked or surprised when Lovino begins talking and a blush both dusting on their cheeks.

"O-Oh!" One of the girls stutters out. "R-Really! I-It's nothing! N-Nothing at all!"

"Y-Yeah!" The other girl agrees with her friend. "I-It's not like we are talking about you and how you are poor but really incredibly talented that a whole group of students praised you and said you were god of cooking and the rumor that you might be the Messiah of all that is cooking!"

"Katie!"

"What! I said we weren't!"

Lovino let out a noticeable smile and is inwardly chuckling. Hey, he may be defensive when it comes to males but due to his Italian blood, he is a sucker for pretty girls (and *ahem* fucking damn puppy eyes… *ahem*). I mean, sure there are bitches here and there but Lovino is both an Italian gentleman and lover not a fighter to girls. Because he sure as hell witnessed and miraculously survived the true terrors that woman can hold… and the time he learned the hard way of a woman's time of her month…

"No, no," Lovino said reassuringly, again getting the girls' attention and have them surprised or shocked. "It's really okay if two beauties talk about me, I considered it a miracle that the two of you bellas actually talked about me."

Okay, Lovino may have purred a bit and maybe even used a bit more of his Italian accent on them but hey, he's Italian. And he might have teased and/or flirt the girls too far due to them now having a blush covering must of their faces and they can't seem to speak any language except for stuttering gibberish. But hey, why the fuck not, this is just Economic class (remember, Lovino is a greedy bastard) and they're doing fucking nothing due to the teacher actually taking a nap after so-called "business" that he uses as an excuse.

But what Lovino didn't know is that he is unintentionally making more good rumors about him. This time he is now being rumored to being a respectable man to women to being a player to being strangely a sex angel, demon, or god…

So now Lovino is god to cooking and sex… For now…

* * *

_Antonio couldn't wait! His parents are coming after an exhausting business trip! I mean after yesterday with Romano, Antonio didn't feel being alone and lonely not so much. I mean it's not their fault that they can be busy and can't play with Antonio all time. I mean Antonio once tried to help but… there was so many numbers and big adult words!_

_Of course, they arrived after his bedtime and are still sleeping after getting back here so Antonio is waiting for them to wake up soon. I mean, he even missed his extra five minutes just to tell them! Also he even slept earlier than his bedtime! Toby was being a bit more obedient than usual because Antonio told him too! This is how serious Antonio is doing and will be when he is going to talk about Romano!_

_I mean, Antonio doesn't really have any friends that are his age or really anyone near his age at all so Antonio just had to talk about Romano and get his parents' approval!_

_I mean, Antonio's parents' approval means a lot to him because his parents would then allow Antonio to be with him! I mean, there was that one time where they went to an amusement park and they disapprove of taking home Mickey Mouse as both a friend and pet for Antonio… or Pluto… or that clown that talked weird and was drinking something that smells really bad and weird… _

_So to make sure his parents are in their really, really good mood –unlike the time when Antonio try to make Toby meet with that really, really big turtle called the… slapping turtle…? –Antonio asks very nicely to the servants to make breakfast better. Even though the girl servants are looking at him weirdly and asking him what's wrong, Antonio try to make sure that the breakfast is perfect for his parents. …And… _

"_Oh! My dear Antonio, I heard from one of the maids that you're actually taking charge on trying to make our breakfast better! I'm so proud of you~!" _

_Antonio knows that voice._

"_Madre!" _

_His Madre is the most pretty adult girl that Antonio has ever seen. From what people said, he has gotten her smile from her and his looks mostly from his father… But his Madre is just so pretty~! Her skin is lighter than his and Papa's and eyes similar to Romano with a really big smile! Isn't that a lot of details? Well it is to Antonio!_

_Of course, now Antonio is now in arms in his lovely Madre's and holding on tight as she spin around a couple of times like always when she returns from a business trip. Even though it's the first day after they had arrive where Antonio could actually sleep till his heart can take, his parents would let him rest and relax and all and have fun days until the next business trip. But Antonio knows two things._

_One is that his parents can't be here for too long due to something called an emergency business trip. And two, he really wanted to play with Romano and make his really big and important goal for now is for his Madre and Papa to approve Romano. _

_But wait… Isn't that three things that Antonio knows…? But before Antonio could really think about it…- _

"_Ah… it is true…" _

_Papa!_

_People say that Antonio look just like his father but Antonio knows that isn't true. Antonio isn't anywhere near as tall as his Papa or has a beard or glasses. And his eyes are really, really dark green that Antonio can't really see where the black circle thingy is! And he doesn't smile!_

_It may seem like Antonio doesn't like his papa but Antonio just doesn't like people saying he looks like his father when they look nothing alike, especially when Antonio is smaller and doesn't have either a beard or glasses!_

"_Cariño, look at this! Isn't it so sweet of him! He made breakfast for us!" his Madre cooed. _

_Though unlike his Madre, Papa never really smile or show anything on his face and from what he heard from Madre and the adults is that Papa had something called a straight face on or something like that. While Madre is smiling, Papa is just blinking and staring around and then finally looking at Antonio… _

"_How…?" He then says and/or asks. _

"_Huh?"_

"_How did he make breakfast when he can't even reach to the counter?" Papa then says his question, raising an eyebrow as well. "Isn't he too small to even hold a pot?" _

_All the servants and Madre just look at Papa. From what Antonio heard on the adult jokes (the jokes that Antonio can't understand but will when he is older) is that Papa is slow and… what was the word… obvious…? No, it had an L… he thinks… But! That doesn't matter now!_

_Soon, Madre is laughing. Usually Madre laughs when Papa had said something wrong or something and then she would explain to Papa sometimes even to Antonio. And this one is definitely not an out of the usual or something like that, but first thing first… _

"_Papa, Mama, could you please have your breakfast…" Antonio tries to look at both his parents' eyes as he informs both of them. "I have… something to tell you…" _

_Both Madre and Papa look at their child, who is frantically looking at his Madre's eyes and then his Papa's and then again the pattern again and again in a few seconds. It seems Antonio is nervous about something. Well, with the whole breakfast and quickly looking at their eyes, Antonio wants something and their permission. _

_Madre could conclude that it is more than just a toy or item that Antonio saw on the television while Padre still doesn't know what's going on. _

"_Why, sí. Of course my dear Antonio, you can tell me, you tomato you~!" Madre coos, as she snuggles with Antonio's head and sitting down, making Antonio sit on her lap. "So, what do you want to talk about?" _

_Antonio looks up to his Madre's warm and beautiful Romano-like eyes and then at his Papa as he then sits down on the other chair and looks at Antonio. _

_Antonio smiles and feels the nervousness getting bigger. Oh, this is the biggest thing that Antonio has ever done in his life! But he just has to do it! He just has to do it! He has to! So Antonio took a really, really deep breath that made his mouth go big and wide. And took a really big breath out, Antonio doesn't know if it made his nerves bigger or smaller –or… is it supposed to be something else…? Oh no! Wait! He can't lose focus and –Oh no! He did lose focus! Antonio needs to take another obey breath!_

_¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!__ ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!_

_Both __Antonio's __parents__ look at __their __child__ and __wander__… __if__ he __is __hyperventilating__…_

* * *

After the torturous thing that is math, Antonio finally gets to one of his favorite classes~, guitar~. While school have orchestra and band and chorus, there seem to be very few that have guitar classes and Antonio thanks to the heavens and tomato gods that he actually got the class. Though it doesn't seem to be a surprise since Antonio already took guitar classes since he was a freshman and that he is a talented guitarist from what he heard from the teacher.

"Ah! Antonio, you are here early!" Of course Antonio would never be late for guitar classes! Mrs. Matta should know that by now! "I see you didn't being your guitar here on the first day… You actually remembered!"

Antonio laughs of this. Mrs. Matta is, of course, a married teacher who doesn't have a husband but a wife! She had wild, short blonde hair that is impossible to groom, a patch of freckles on her cheeks, and huge nerdy glasses that part of her innocent looking baby blue eyes. She is easily amused to many things that sometimes it reminds people that she still had her child innocence in her.

"Of course I remember that, Miss Matta!" Antonio cheers, taking a chair in first row and sitting down.

"Ok, Antonio could you just be a clear, I need to text back to my honey bee."

"No hay problema!" Antonio smiles reassuringly. He sometimes envy Mrs. Matta for marrying someone she truly loved but also feels bad since Mrs. Matta can be only open about her wife to certain students. It's still lindo~!

"Ah~! I wuv you too~!" Mrs. Matta coos openly with that love-struck smile on her as she then texts back of what she said. "Bwut I got to teach, pwease fowgive me~."

Antonio tries to hold back a chuckle. It's just so cute and funny how a teacher can still act like a love-struck teen when texting or talking to their spouse. Oh! It just makes Antonio envy that he couldn't do that with his true love~!

"Okay," Mrs. Matta soon says to Antonio after texting her wife, "So, Antonio, I heard a few gossips that are juicier than last year, especially juicier than the rumor about you and I having an affair with each other or me being a man. It's about your roommate of yours."

Antonio raises his eyebrow on what type of rumors Lovino got himself other than being a cooking god. Of course, Mrs. Matta is a listener and with that childish innocence that she has, she just loves gossips.

"I heard from a group of girls or two that he is a cooking god."

"Sí, I know about that."

"Well, did you know that Lovino is also said to be a player?"

Now that's a bad rumor. "Well, that's not true!"

Antonio doesn't know why but he has to defend Lovino.

"Oh don't worry, that's the only bad rumor so far. Luckily, the good rumors that go with it are that he's a respectable man to women as well as being a sex angel, demon, and/or god."

Antonio didn't know about those rumors, he like the respectable man rumor but not sure about being a supernatural sex item… Sure that sounds good at first but Antonio had the experience where girls (well, mostly girls) try to get him to sleep with them so being a passionate Spanish sex god isn't that great of a rumor…

"Well," Mrs. Matta begins, "There's that brother of his… Most rumors about him are all in all good… Though the transgender rumor is the really bad one…"

"Transgender…?" Antonio couldn't help but question. It was rare someone being rumored to be one…

"Well…" Mrs. Matta soon begins, "To tell you the truth, your roommate's brother has more outrageous rumors…"

"How outrageous..?"

"Outrageous enough that he is rumored to be an alien or even a fallen angel who sinned from either gluttony or being too lazy or energetic…"

"…Wow…"

"I know. Oh! The students are coming!"

* * *

"_Uh… Antonio… mi tomate…" Madre couldn't help but worry a bit as her son is still taking deep breaths like a nervous wreck. "Antonio!" _

_Luckily that somehow helps and stops Antonio from breathing so much as then Antonio takes a really, really huge and deep breath in… and a really, really huge breath out… And the Antonio said something._

"_There's this really, really cute boy who thinks he's an adult but I don't think he's not and that he is really, really, really cute, cool, and really interesting where I can't help but be really, really fall in love with him at love at first sight and I know I shouldn't have done that because you told me to stay away from strangers but I couldn't help but fall in love with him and I'm messing up so badly when I wanted your approval on him~!"_

_Well, surprisingly Antonio said this quickly that it sounds like one huge sentence and Madre is even more surprised that Antonio said it all in one breath… Though Papa is surprised on something else..._

"_You're in love, Antonio?" Papa questions, getting a bashful series of awkward nods from Antonio while a shocked look from his wife that usually screams out "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"_

"_S-Sí…" Antonio says in such an out of character bashful way that both the parents and servants are surprised that this is the same Antonio! Sure they see Antonio like this with new people but never without new people!_

"_I-I'm in love… w-with a-a boy n-named Romano…" _

"_A boy?!" Madre said in disbelief. "A-Are you sure that it's a boy and not a man?"_

"_Well, Romano did say he's an adult and that he's sexy and he's not tall really…" Antonio said thoughtfully. "And when I think about it, I think he's even shorter than me!" _

_Madre is just glad it isn't a man and one of those awful men that make homosexuals look bad. Madre does have an older sister who is actually a lesbian but she is still surprised that Antonio is… well, there's still time in the world and adoption… _

"_So," Papa soon begins, putting his elbow on the table and have his beardy chin resting on his hand. "What made you fall in love with this guy Romano?" _

_Antonio seems to be enthusiastically happy with that humongous smile and sparkling eyes that he has. Though Madre is a bit unsure about this… It's not like she doesn't like her son being homosexual or even falling in love for the first time, it's just that she knows Antonio hasn't really met anyone around his age and she doesn't want Antonio to be in love with someone just because this Romano is the first person to be around his age to hangout… But… to see Antonio this cheerful and happy for someone, she'll let him experience his first love… _

"_Well, first thing I fall for Romano is that he looks different from all the strangers and boys that I have met and seen before!" Antonio said both thoughtfully and enthusiastically that gets everyone to smile. _

_Madre smiles warmly and then drinks that wonderful coffee that had the right amount of cream, milk, and sugar in it. Yes, it is extremely early for your child to experience love but… perhaps this is best for Antonio… _

"_The second thing is that he had pretty eyes like Madre –or that he gives these weird symptoms every time he touches me that I really like…" Antonio continues. _

_Yes, perhaps this is the best for everybody…_

"_Also, Romano seems to be really, really smart!" Antonio continues, getting some confused and curious looks from the servants. "He knows some adult words! Oh! Mama, Papa, what's a bastard?" _

_With this, Madre soon begins to choke on her coffee, trying to not let any of it drop on Antonio. However, Madre then spits out of all the coffee she was ready to gulp… Thus, Madre unintentionally and accidently did a spit-take and sprayed it all over on her husband…_

_While Antonio just looks confused and curious of what's going on, what the meaning of this funny word "bastard" means, and why did Madre spit her coffee on Papa. Did Antonio say something wrong…? _

_However, Madre is no choking on the coffee that she didn't spit out on her husband while the servants in the room are just plain shocked and have his or her jaw dropped to proof it…_

…_Perhaps this isn't the best for Antonio…_

"…_Well, Antonio," Papa begins, still having his straight face on though he is soaked of coffee. "The word "bastard" means–"_

"_Papa!" Madre interrupts him, screaming in disbelief that her husband would actually –Dios Mio! This is definitely not she is suspecting! _

_Papa just looks at her confused in his own way by still having that straight face of his but has his head in a tilt and one of his eyebrows raised. He is confused on why his wife interrupted him. He was just going to explain what bastard is to Antonio. _

_What's wrong with that…? _

* * *

"Ve~! Fratello~!"

That is the only real warning that Lovino got before he is tackle-hugged by his younger brother… Seriously! The floor isn't the softest thing there is when you fall down right at your damn ass!

And damn it! This is fucking embarrassing! Everyone is fucking look right at the one side cuddle fest! Oh Dio, this seems to be worse when Mister Hector actually sexual harass him by cuddling!

"Ah! You must be the Vargas brothers, yes?" Oh great, now the teacher is witnessing this… She had sharp glasses with thick black frame that looks like it's been bejeweled by some elementary girl but had kind looking dark amber-like eyes. She had a few wrinkles here and there on her face but still looked young… "I heard from the school records that one of you is a chorus prodigy, which one of you is it?"

"Ve!" Feliciano smiles, getting quickly up on his feet and skipping to the teacher, forgetting Lovino on the damn floor… "You mean fratello? Ve! I know! His voice is really, really nice! It can go really high! And it can go really low~!"

Lovino, of course, had to pick himself up but then…

"Here, let me help you…"

Unfortunately it was not a pretty girl… It's Roderich…

…Wait, _Roderich_!

"How rude, that look is inappropriate to thank someone who helped you." Yup, the same bratty, snobby royal pain in the ass with the hot fiancé is him… Roderich… Great… The one that got them lost and is still acting like–

"Lovino, could you come over here." The teacher soon said, tapping a deep red bejeweled nail polished finger on her little conductor desk. "I would like to test you… But not now… later…"

Great, Lovino had to have a fucking test on the first day… But, what the fuck.

"No." Lovino answers, walking to where the teacher is. "I'll test right now."

Lovino could hear gasps from the room but really, Lovino didn't care. He had to keep it cool. Sure he had _TEN_ fucking classes (seriously, that's not fucking normal…) and he's in a rich private school, that's why he had to make a good fucking impression (or at least isolated himself from douchebags and assholes) so at least he can survive the first day.

Of course what Lovino didn't know is that he is already creating a far better impression than be suspected…

His looks to people are handsome, beautiful, and envious.

Lovino had this look of rough and toughness mixed with suave, coolness, and surprisingly gentleness. His skin is the light fun that said to be olive that's noticeable enough and completely natural unlike the fake orange sunbathed tans, for his skin is smooth and nowhere wrinkly and blemish-free. His hands didn't have piano fingers but still they were long fingers and look both hard-working yet sort to touch. His body is well-bodied where it's in a balanced masculine and feminine but just a bit more on the masculine side. And of course, his… his eyes are anything but boring…

Eyes are mixture of colors with gold, brown, green, amber, and hazel… His eyes are big enough to see the colors in his iris but narrow enough to make you want to get closer and/or stare at them long. Of course, Lovino had long eyelashes to boot and make people envy of it…

It is no wonder or question that Lovino had long eyelashes to boot and make people envy of it…

It is no wonder or question that Lovino is more rumored than his own brother _and_ any of the popular kids! Even more, Lovino in the first day of school is becoming popular already!

Of course, with Roderich Edelstein, son of the famous musicians and owners of the Edelstein Instrument Company, ready to play simple piano notes like any chorus test and the teacher with her eyes narrowed and ears opened, every student paid close attention to the determined-looking middle-class Italian named Lovino Vargas.

Could this Italian that is rumored to both be a cooking and sex god have more talent in store for them?

"Ve! Go fratello!" Of course his younger fratello had unfortunately and thankfully break the tense atmosphere…

However, this causes both the teacher and Lovino to jump in surprise and Roderich to hit the wrong keys and causing the horrible and sour note to echo in the room…

Let's just say… no one actually took a test today… it was way too fucking awkward…

Let's just skip to where the chorus class actually ends and they could finally got the hell out and ready to fill their damn empty stomachs with lots and lots of… overly-priced, expensive food… Fuck!

"Ve…" Feliciano soon moans, his stomach soon growling as if agreeing. "I'm so hungry~!"

Lovino's stomach couldn't help but growl in agreement and even louder than Feliciano's…

Great, they just can't eat lunch! Sure they have the fucking money but they'll only afford a few fucking meals till they're straight to hell broke…

"Ve… I don't think I can survive five more classes…" Feliciano whines. "Why does this school have _ten_ classes anyway? Ve…"

"Because Feliciano, we're in a completely over the top expensive private school where the so-called most talented and gifted rich kids could pay this in their allowance savings…" Lovino grumbles, his stomach torturing him with forming knots with its own self and growling endlessly and loudly…

"Ve…" Feliciano both sighs and groans. "I still don't think I'll survive… I want pasta… Ve… Pasta~."

"Damn it Feliciano! You're making as hungrier!"

"Ve… I can't help it… I want the pasta fairy to hurry up and save me~!"

"Kesesese! Oi! Bruder, which cutie is yours?"

Okay, Lovino didn't know who the fuck the voice came from and Lovino already hates this guy… And –CHIIIIIIGIIIIIIII!

"Bruder, that's not him and would you please leave him alone…"

What the fuck is–

"Ohohohohon! There you are Gilbert! Oh, and your beau brother is here too!"

Seriously! What the fuck is going on!

"Francis~! Gilbert~! There you are~!"

Oh fucking great! Lovino actually knows that voice! The one and only damn roommate of his–

"Ah! Lovi! Is that you?"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo… how Lovino actually remembers the damn bastard's name, he doesn't even fucking know.

"Ve! Luddy!" Feliciano soon says, though he is cheerfully smiling as well as looking confused in that weird cute way that Feliciano seem to know how to do.

Lovino tries to turn his head to try to see who the fuck is this Luddy guy but this jackass has his fucking arms around Lovino's damn neck and Lovino can barely see what the hell is going on in the damn sides! Damn it!

"Oh! My, my, who's this cutie?" Luckily, one of the bastards revealed himself and by the looks from him. Lovino has complete hate and disgust at first sight on him. Why? Simple fucking answer, this guy is French and he's damn looking at Feliciano in that way that's fucking unacceptable for Lovino to have him as a friend for him or Feliciano!

"Lovi~!" Great, Lovino almost forgot about –CHIIIIIIIIGIIIIIII!

Really! The bastard just had to tackle-hug him on the fucking side!

"Lovi~, I missed you so much~! I wanted to see you again~!"

Damn it! This bastard is making it fucking sound like they're some couple or shitty romance and shit like that! Damn it!

"Oh! Who's this other cutie, Antonio?" The fuck-ugly fuck-ass French says, actually having the damn balls to fucking wink at Lovino! Yup, Lovino fully hates this French blond ass bastard.

"Kesesese! Yeah! You sure don't do this shit with everyone! Kesesese!"

And because you are the universe's toy, the roommate bastard is chuckling and actually –fuck!

The bastard is rubbing his damn face cheeks with your damn face cheeks! Damn you universe!

"Well~, this here is Lovino Vargas, my roommate!"

However, somehow Lovino doesn't hear anything from the two annoying bastards… Instead, he gets a funny shocked look from the French and the arms from the guy with that goddamn annoying laugh are finally off of him. Turns out the guy with his arms once choking Lovino is… an albino…?!

Well, the albino bastard has a similar look like the French…

"Wait mon ami," the French begins to slowly say or really, croak out. "That hot cutie…" Soon the French bastard slowly yet shakily raises his finger to point at Lovino… "…Is you roommate?!"

However, the bastard known as Antonio just laughs it off and fucking _snuggles_ with Lovino! For fuck's sake, is this bastard trying to make Lovino uncomfortable! Damn it, Lovino can feel himself blushing and he sure as hell does not like blushing! And goddamn it! Shut the hell up stomach!

"Oh! Lovi, are you hungry?" Great, his stomach just had the oh-so perfect fucking timing to growl and growl again to damn answer the bastard's question… Damn you roommate bastard…And fuck you stomach!

"Ve! Sí! We're really, really, _really_ hungry!" Feliciano says with a drool just waiting to get out. Of course, Feliciano when he's hungry would do anything for his number one priority, satisfying his hunger.

The bastard laughs it off and he finally lets go of Lovino (FUCKING FINALLY!). And then he gets something and –holy crapola that's a big pizza!

"Well, since you guys are new and I haven't really repaid Lovi for molto delizioso dish he made me, I thought of giving you guys this if that's okay with you?"

Damn it! What Lovino should do! Should he give in and damage his Italian pride or refuse and contain it? Damn it!

Italian pride or Italian hunger?

Italian pride or Italian hunger?

Italian pride or Italian hunger?

Italian –goddamn it! Shut the hell up stomach!

Of course, Feliciano is just eating the pizza and surrendering without even a second thought… Damn traitor…

Well… the pizza does look delicious… And Lovino is starving as hell…

…Damn…

"Alright bastard, I'll eat the goddamn pizza…" Lovino growls, getting a gleeful grin or smile from Antonio. Damn it, this guy is making Lovino uncomfortable and embarrassed…

Damn, that bastard is damn lucky that this pizza is delicious…

Lovino will have another slice…

And another slice…

And another…

And of fucking course another…

"Ve… Fratello, you're eating a lot of pizza more than me…"

"Shaw uwp! I'm hungwy!"

This causes the roommate bastard to fucking laugh out loud and the two guys and some workaholic looking German guy to give out a look that's a mixture of confusion, surprise, and uncertainty of what the hell is going on…

But what the fuck, at least Lovino's stomach finally shut the fucking hell up and is in a happy fucking mood.

Also, with the scene that they're making with Lovino the new kid who's the middle guy with said god-like talents sitting with the most popular group, the Bad Touch Trio is going to make his life…

Well actually into a living heaven really…

* * *

"_Bye Madre! Bye Papa! I'm going to play with Romano now!" _

_Madre just waves her son goodbye as he goes to the woods with his pet turtle Toby and a basket full of tomatoes. From what she heard from Antonio, Romano loves tomatoes as much as Antonio and curses… She really doesn't know if she really should let Antonio hang out with this Romano guy, let alone fall in love with him…_

"_Are you alright, Antonia?" _

_Madre sighs, for she really doesn't know about Antonio's crush and is happy once again of the love and worry that her husband is showing. It seem like they're that married couple in many fantasy and fiction where they're completely happy and just really don't have any much problems…_

"_I'm alright…" She said to reassure Papa. "It's just that… I never really suspected Antonio to fall in love so soon… And well…" That and the boy that Antonio fell in love with curses…_

"_Actually, I'm not surprised." Papa answers. He is now getting Madre's attention. "He's around that age when I fell in love with you." _

_Madre freezes a bit but then chuckles and relaxes. Ah, how she could forget when they both met each other. Papa just stares at her as she begins to talk to him and the first thing he said to her is: "…I think I have fallen in love with you."_

_Oh the surprise that his parents showed as their son said that to an orphan… an orphan girl who was confused and clueless and just laughs in glee. Who would have thought that they would not get married and have a child… it seems to be logic somehow. And the silly thing is that second thing that he said is –…wait… Dios mío!_

"_I think it'll be soon when he'll propose to this Romano guy… Should we give them our approval now or later…?" Papa soon questions, actually being serious! _

…

"…_Perhaps later…"_

_And that is the only thing she could say… _

"…_Want to spy on them?" _

"_Que?!" _

* * *

**Like father like son! Antonio has more common with his Papa than he knows. :D**

**Katie is one my friend's name and I thought maybe (just maybe okay) to make her into a minor character of this story… sound good? **

**Also, I seem to make Austria a complete ass but really I do like him! Just this is partly in Lovino's perspective so… he just sees dear Roderich as an annoying snobby rich guy… for now… **

**And by the way, when I first introduced the parents of Antonio's, I just found out that I made them the Spanish Finland and Sweden… IT SOUNDS FUN! :D**

**Though I have a question for you guys, should I make Madre or Papa have the allergies…?**

**Finally, I am sorry that I took so much time on updating and so on so forth but school, even after exams, have been taking my life… Have that and some bad days and you get lack of updates… **

**So thank you for those who are waiting and I'll try my best to update the other fanfictions. **

**And of course, please review. Ciao. **


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar

**Hopefully summer helps me with writing fanfictions… Luckily I was on a trip and did plenty of chapters. :D**

**Hopefully this chapter is the last one for the first day of school…**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Familiar**_

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Will you quit following me!"

Antonio couldn't help but chuckle at his roommate's little outburst and his cute blushing face, it reminds him so much of –no, he shouldn't think of him just yet…

"But Lovi~, we're going to the same class!" Antonio couldn't help but coo. He is just so fun to tease and be with! He's just so lindo~!

And luckily for Lovino, he had left early from lunch time because A) it has gotten too damn noisy, B) he didn't want to get fucking late and use a cliché and damn dumb excuse that it's too far away, or C) he had to fucking get away from those fucking psycho perverts. As you can tell it is D) everything that's been fucking mentioned… Seriously, it is totally not helping that the roommate is following him.

It's not like it's cute like regretfully what Feliciano dose as if he was doing an impression of a lost puppy…

GODDAMN IT! He's not supposed to think like that!

"Hey Lovi," Oh Dio, he's actually talking again! "Are you okay?"

…What?

"I mean, I don't know what you think about me and, let's see, I really do want to be friends with you. So if you have any problem, I'll try to help!"

…Goddamn it… This stupid bastard is giving Lovino mixed emotions for some goddamn motherfucking reason… Somehow Lovino wants to actually want to be close to him… But he also wants to punch him right in the fucking face for some unknown and foreign frustration…

Lovino is not a damn woman! Lovino is a man! A manly man!

A manly man that some describe to act like a woman on her time of the month… But that doesn't matter!

But… fuck! What is he supposed to feel towards this guy?

Of course the first and immediate answer is to despise him and imagine violently but…because Lovino is not an idiot so he thinks further about his decision and exactly why he come up with the decision and if there's any other decision that Lovino should brainstorm and think about…

As much as Lovino want to despise him with every fiber in his body, Antonio didn't do anything wrong. Sure Antonio had laughed at him at one of Lovino's embarrassing moments but that's not enough.

Antonio didn't report or tell anyone (well at least the exception of those two bastards who gave him the look of shock that's pretty fucking hilarious) when he punched him and all that other shit… Antonio wants to be friends with Lovino and Lovino _knows_ he isn't the greatest friend candidate to be with… And then Antonio did give him a whole delicious pizza when Lovino knows that he can't buy the overly priced food…

…So why does Lovino feel anger, annoyance, and…another negative feeling that he won't say on Antonio…?

"…Let's just get to class, bastard…" Lovino mumbles, walking faster.

"Bastard…? Why am I a bastard, Lovi?" Antonio can't help but ask as he soon runs to Lovino's side. "Did I do anything wrong, Lovi?"

Lovino can't help but immediately scoff and no! He did not blush damn it! –at Antonio's question. "Bastard, I always call people bastards! It's just the fucking way I am, bastard."

Damn it! Why the bastard had to be at Lovino's side! Lovino had to close his eyes and put his face away from Antonio's goddamn eyes away from him! N-Not that he's embarrassed o-or anything! Lovino is not embarrassed!

Nope! No fucking way! No way, now how! And if you think different, then fuck you!

Unfortunately, since Lovino is a toy to the universe, he didn't know what was going to happen next… Antonio is just looking at the flustered looking (HE WAS NOT FLUSTERED GODDAMN IT! HE'S NOT) and think deeply at Lovino's answer to his answer. Once again to remind you bastards of how the universe just had to play and toy Lovino, Antonio soon had that look where you make a circle with your damn mouth saying he "gets" the idea of what Lovino is implying. And here, ladies and gentlemen, is where the poor and abused Lovino has been attacked with a "hug" from Antonio…

"CHIGI~!"

"Muy lindo! You are so lindo Lovi~!"

"What the flipping fuck did I do!?"

"Oh Lovi~! Lovi gave me a pet name~!"

"A fucking what?!"

"Sí! Sí! Lovi gave me a pet name!"

Ugh! See what he means! Why does the damn universe just love to pick on Lovino!

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing!" And somehow the universe just made it worse for Lovino…

Luckily it's a woman… Unfortunately, the bastard that's most likely not knowing personal space is still hugging the shit out of you and the lady seems angry. Great…And wait a fucking minute! Is that a fucking machete?!

Okay, Lovino can't help but look at her closely (_not_ checking her out, he has enough sense to have his life and balls attached to his body). First thing Lovino sees is the shiny and nicely treated machete held by…strong looking hands… Didn't people say that strong hands are also big hands…? Hell Lovino would know.

And unlike certain men who have no respect to women and care about their damn dicks, Lovino first looks at the face after the gun. She looks like the person that had fair or pale skin but actually been outside more to have a bit of tan on. She had a smooth looking face but had sharp features reminding Lovino of a rose or whatever pretty flowers with thorns. But it's rather hard to see her face due to the large and long bangs covering most of her face… She had a sharp nose but not petite and definitely not a big nose that Lovino has seen in his life. She had those threatening beady-like eyes that are hopefully not glaring at him and on the damn roommate bastard of his…

You know, if Lovino wasn't pissing himself off, he would actually admire the nice shade of blue that the machete-holding lady has on her eyes. And if he was in an artistic mood and not in a mood of a frightened rabbit, Lovino could say her eyes remind him of cloudless and sunny skies in a summer afternoon…

But since Lovino is not a brainless idiot, he didn't openly think about her eyes. And more like, oh I don't fucking know, her goddamn height!

Seriously, Lovino is average size and all but even far away, it's like she's towering both him and the tomato idiot!

"Well!" _Shit! She's pissed!_

"Ah! Mika! Is that you?" What the fuck?!

Lovino was sure he whiplashed his goddamn head and stare at the idiot that might be literally be the death of him. Does this guy have any brains at all! What does this guy have in his goddamn brains?! Rotten tomatoes!

And it didn't seem that the rather pretty lady doesn't have a goddamn funny bone or shit like that or may humor at all as the scowl on her face is making her look like those creep ass girl monsters in Japanese horror movies (how he knows this is a goddamn secret and no, it wasn't the reason why he spent his entire childhood trying to chase squirrels from peeing his goddamn sheets!) in a very angry version way.

Great, Lovino is going to fucking die in this goddamn fucking school in a shit-fucking-tastic first day!

"The name is _Machete_, _shithead_." Oh fucking great, she actually growls. "Better fucking _remember_ important shit, you spoiled mocoso."

Goddamn it! Did Lovino enroll in a school filled with fucking psychos!?

"And you are so _god-damn-fucking! LUCKY!_" Mio Dio, even the rotten tomatoes for brain flinch at that! "That I am not allowed to get my goddamn-fucking-damn bullets in the first day of school or I would have a pod of them up your ass…"

Oh great, Lovino is going to have his childhood bed-wetting –I mean, curse of peeing squirrels smack a bitch right at him! Seriously, how does this school let a smirking positively mass murdering hot babe in!

"So count this as your only and final warning… jackass bastards."

Wait… the fuck?!

Did Lovino just somehow escaped fucking death, a torturous death that will cause pain even in the afterlife?!

Seriously, he just watches the lady in leather walk away with a goddamn real machete while still having his life and balls still attached…

"Okay! Bye Mika –I mean, Machete~!"

"Vete a la mierda!"

…Lovino is pretty sure that he's in the confusing and "what the fuck" part of hell…

* * *

So to skip boring shit since whom the fuck reads boring shit, Lovino summarize the two classes that he took: English and PE, is completely bullshit and sucked goddamn giant inflated balls.

In English, he had to sit with a British blond prick that somehow had a pair of caterpillars living where his goddamn eyebrows should be. They didn't talk at all since Lovino didn't want any more interactions with goddamn human beings since a certain roommate is annoying the fuck out of him. That as well as the dude was reading a book…

In PE, Lovino had to get his murder mode on for the whole class and kick arrogant ass as they did football (soccer for you fucking Americans). All because some goddamn perverts thought it would be fucking nice to openly sexually harass in gym… AND SOME DOUCHEBAG TRY TO FUCKIGN RAPE FELI!

That bastard was so damn lucky that all Lovino could do is kick the ball as hard as he can and make the ball only give him a plain old bloody nose… and a itty-bitty coma…

He so goddamn deserved it…

Of course, Lovino didn't know he was getting praise from the students as well as the gym teacher, Mr. Chevin, of his gifted and natural athletic skills of football as well as track since he was too busy chasing after his retreating brother…

"Damn it Feliciano! Get back here! It's just a stupid barking dog!"

"Ve~! It's going to get me~!"

"Goddamn it!"

Science and History passed with ease as there was no Spaniard bastard though the interesting thing is the Science teacher that teaches mostly Biology… He was very cheery and seemed to be texting someone throughout class. That and he showed some great magic tricks that he said involved with the class. Lovino has got to admit it, for all of them were fucking amazing… That as well as the teacher is cute in a dorky way…

Of course Lovino isn't really interest in dating him, even with his fucking cool magic tricks and being dorky cute. He actually…had someone… But there's no way he's telling you bastards! He's not like some fucking chatterbox telling everyone his damn life unlike _some_ people!

Finally (really, _fucking_ really), Lovino is in his final class after way too many classes –seriously, who the fuck thought it was a damn genius idea to put _ten_ classes in the goddamn private school! Lovino is silently thanking Dio that it's almost fucking over… Now he's praying and highly demanding that he better survive this school or he will kick the headmaster's ass.

"Ve~! Look fratello! We have Art together!"

"Of course I know! Jeez, have you forgotten I had looked at our schedules?"

"Um…sí!"

And Lovino face-palms at this…

"Hey, did you know the guy with the curl going up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you heard he used to be in a national football championship?"

"What! No way!"

"Yeah and he was trained by the greatest chefs around the world!"

Lovino can't help but only hear the rumors, being uncharacteristically oblivious that they're talking about him. Because of this uncharacteristic thing, Lovino grimaces. Oblivious, Lovino hates the guy that they're talking about. He hates egotistical bastards that make people think he's almighty and great when in reality he's not. If he meets this bastard, he would punch him and kick him in the balls…

Though we can simply exaggerate of how ironic that little situation is, we could simply go to the more oblivious and innocent brother, Feliciano. Feliciano can be described as a simpleton but he does have his depths. Just… not now…

Feliciano is just being in his cheery side as he found out he had such a scary and mean roommate. Well, Feliciano did scream at their first meeting since he was actually big, tall, and scary. That and he really scared Feliciano since Feli was too busy cuddling with three adorable big dogs that are really friendly…

Luckily, he actually had patience to calm Feliciano down from his sobbing pleas and reassured that he wasn't going to hurt Feliciano at any way possible at all. He was so nice for doing that. And he was so formal too!

His name is Ludwig Beilschmitt and Feliciano really likes him! Feliciano is so glad that he has such a nice roommate! Though Ludwig was a bit mad when Feliciano had smuggled some of his pasta with him, especially when a few boxes broke…

That's it! Feliciano will draw Ludwig! He will especially detail those pretty sapphire eyes of his! It's like seeing the clean ocean with depths of shades of blue. Though Feliciano thinks he had stared Ludwig's eyes too long, Ludwig didn't look at Feliciano in the eyes anymore and was blushing too… But! He'll still sketch his eyes from memory!

A curve there…

A curve right here…

A circle here and there…

That needs to be colored there…

A little speck there…

"Oi Feliciano, what are you making?"

"Ve! Eyes!"

"With a fucking pencil…?"

"Sí!"

"…You do know you don't have to draw anything right?"

This time Veneziano just keeps drawing Ludwig's eyes with a pencil. It's so sad that Feliciano could just only use a pencil. He really want to try his best to replicate such a nice mixture of blue shades from cerulean to maybe even indigo that's most likely close to the pupils. And he really should have focused on the length of the eyelashes, they're always important to an artist. Maybe he could simply bet on just the average men's short-length eyelashes, he'll be good.

You know if Feliciano thinks about it (which he is actually doing), the eyes look really and very familiar… The way they are shaped looks about the same but smaller looking since it's way older (but not too old) if Feliciano remembers it well… They have about the same sternly glare-looking eyes that could possible hides the true kindness and generosity inside. And when Feliciano _really_ thinks about it, the eyes seem to be the same eyes… that his first love has… Oh Dio!

"Heinrich!" Feliciano couldn't help but scream out and unintentionally throws his pencil up the air. Of course, he causes plenty of attention and eyes on him…

"…Mister Vargas, is there _any_ explanation of why you're causing such a scene in class?"

Feliciano couldn't help but blush a little, put his hand on the back of his neck to rub it, and simply laugh awkwardly yet happily. "Sí, that's my first love."

And after that useless answer, Lovino just face-palmed… _hard_…

* * *

"…Mama, is there any reason why you're here and interrupting my agriculture class?"

"I'll believe you know why I'm here, hijo."

Antonio crosses his arm and sighs. This isn't the first time Madre gave him the conversar. But it is rather surprising that Madre would try to convince him to move along while he's in class and not after school. Antonio really does love her, really. But there's no way he's going to break his promise with his true love.

"Mama, how many times do I have to tell you…I can't and won't move along."

"Antonio, I know you love him and all but it's been so largo! I don't want you to waste away on loving someone who's been gone for so long!"

"Mama, I have private investigators working on that! I only have them for some time."

"Yes but really, _private investigators_?"

"Papa hired them!"

Madre soon sighs and closes her eyes. She really loves her husband and son very much but sometimes, they make the most stupid mistakes.

"Antonio…There's plenty beautiful girls _and_ handsome boys out there."

"And yet there's one true love for everyone and I know who's mine."

"You mean the time when you proposed my sister's wife?"

"I thought he had a sex change! I would love him or perhaps her in any gender! I mean, she looks a lot like Romano too!"

"_Antonio_," Madre sighs again, "I truly love and all but you have to _understand_. As much as you loved him and even now, he's been _gone_ for so _long!_ And I want you to be happy and have love in your life…"

Antonio sighs and looks down on the dirt ground. He really doesn't want to fight Madre but…

"Look, maybe it was áspero and rude for me to come and talk to you… I'm sorry… But please Antonio, think about it."

But Antonio doesn't think about it, he just remembers…

* * *

"_Roma~! …Um… No~!"_

"_Took you long enough bastard."_

_Antonio couldn't help but giggle at the pouting Romano. He was just so glad that his parents were okay for him falling in love and may even be in danger of cooties. But really, don't girls have cooties? Can boys carry cooties too? But Antonio shouldn't think about cooties anyway, Romano is way too cute to have cooties. _

_Antonio has Toby still but he sure has more time to be with Romano with the basket of tomatoes he has. His Padre even gave it to him! Romano still has his maid outfit on but he seems to have something else in his hands… _

"_Hurry up! Goddamn it! Hurry up Tomato!"_

_Antonio definitely hurries up as Romano told him too. Oh, this is one of those times when Antonio wants adult legs! It's so hard to run with a basket full of tomatoes! But Antonio has to run with his chubby and short legs to Romano! _

_And he runs indeed. Though in the back of his head, Antonio wonders if he left Toby way back there or if Antonio is giving a really bumpy ride inside of the tomato basket… Either way, Toby won't be very happy after Antonio finally runs close to Romano who's still clapping his hands together for some reason… _

"_Come on Tomato! Hurry up! Or else it will–"_

"_I'm here!"_

_And here he was, Antonio was panting a little loud but really, he's okay. And Romano still had something cupped inside since the thing is actually moving and –Oh! It's a butterfly! _

"_Goddamn it… It escaped…"_

_But Antonio wasn't paying attention at all at the disappointed voice from Romano and just simply stares at the butterfly. Wow! It's a really pretty butterfly! It's fluttering really slowly and rather… hesitantly…? But Antonio just stares and in a weird thing that his body does without him really thinking, he grabs Romano's hand and holds it. Antonio doesn't know if Romano is watching the butterfly too but he thinks he is. So (hopefully) both of them watch a really pretty butterfly fly away and soon landing on a pretty flower…_

"…_I actually got it…" Antonio soon looks at Romano who now his head down. "I tripped and fuck but I actually got it… Too bad you can't see it up close now… Damn it…"_

_Antonio has a weird symptom going on, for his heart seems to feel… light because of what Romano said. He wonders if Romano truly means of showing him a butterfly up close… Antonio really does like butterflies, they're pretty. _

"_It's okay Romano, you tried." And Antonio's body did that weird thing again and squeezes Romano's hand. "And I still like it!"_

_Antonio doesn't know if Romano's body is also doing the weird body thing but he could feel Romano's hand squeezing too. Antonio is getting another event with the likeable but still weird symptoms. Romano had said something but Antonio really doesn't know what he said… He hopes he said thanks! _

_Then there's silence, silence that Antonio is okay with surprisingly. Antonio guesses and thinks that both he and Romano are now watching the pretty butterfly as it stays on the flower and is slowly moving its pretty and colorful wings. That is until the butterfly soon flies away and out of their sight._

"_Hey… Tomato…" _

"_Yeah Roma?"_

"…_Your turtle is pissed off." _

_And right after Romano said that, Antonio feels a __**lot**__ of pain on the hand that's been carrying the basket. Immediately he drops it. _

"_Ay!" The only thing that Antonio could scream out as he soon waves his hand as much as he can to get the pain away and stepping away and –Whoa! _

_It turns out when Antonio was stepping away, he trips on a rock and since he's still holding hands with Romano, Romano went with him. So since Antonio is falling backwards, Romano is as well. Luckily they just fell on their butts with a bit painful thud but that didn't seem to be for Romano…_

"_Fuck! You bastard! That fucking hurt! My ass hurts! Fuck! You stupid bastard! My ass fucking hurts like hell! And it's all because of you! Fuck! I can't believe –…Hey…a-are you okay…?"_

_Turns out being young makes you obviously not knowing things. Since Antonio is young, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react to when Romano is yelling at him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react to when Romano is yelling at him. He didn't know what an ass is and how to make it better for Romano. It didn't seem ass is something you can kiss for it to get better. And since it's his fault, Antonio feels really, really guilty about hurting Romano… _

_And that is why Antonio is having waterfalls not literally coming out of his eyes. _

_He can't help but sob a little too loud as he tries to be quiet. Crying always makes people feel bad and Antonio doesn't want to make Romano feel even worse. _

_But Romano stands up and hugs him. Antonio couldn't but sob a little and sniffle before looking at Romano. Why was Romano hugging him? Didn't Antonio hurt him? But Romano is hugging him really tight and Antonio could see Romano's ears red._

"_D-Damn it, you stupid bastard… Will you stop fucking crying. My ass isn't that fucking important anyway! I'm just being a whiny bastard that's all… I had a fucking bad day that's all…"_

_Antonio can't help but hug back. He is happy yet is not happy at the same time. Romano shouldn't have a bad day! Antonio doesn't like bad days either. Bad days are always bad to everyone. _

"_Great… I fucked up again… You bring a basket of tomatoes for me and all I did is fucking yell at you… Like stupid Feli cleaning everything and I just had to knock a goddamn bookshelf…"_

_Antonio couldn't help but hug Romano even tighter. Romano doesn't seem to be crying or anything but Antonio just wants to hug Romano. Romano is really kind. He forgave Antonio really quick and wanted to show him a butterfly up close and the other things he did in the last meetings. Maybe this is what love does to people, Antonio really doesn't know but he'll learn._

_Oh! Even Toby doesn't want Romano sad too. Toby is nudging his head on Romano's leg and has a sad face on. Antonio has already forgiven Toby biting him, for Toby never likes bumpy rides inside the basket and gets really angry about it. Toby really likes Romano more Antonio had guessed but it seems to be a good thing really. _

"_Hey…Tomato…"_

"_Sí Romano?"_

"_Could you… promise me something…?"_

_Antonio couldn't help but blink a few times and look at Romano. A promise? Of course Antonio would promise something with Romano! Antonio is really, really, really good at keeping promises! Antonio tells Romano about that._

"_Can you…" Romano hugs Antonio tighter though it isn't uncomfortable for Antonio. "Can you wait for me?"_

"_Que?" Antonio can't help but tilt his head in question and confusion. "What do you mean Romano by waiting?" _

"_I don't know! I forgot the word that starts with a P but I know waiting has a lot of it!" _

_Antonio couldn't help but smile and giggle in happiness. "Okay then! I promise I will wait for you forever!"_

"_You can't do forever! You'll break your promise…"_

"_No I won't Roma! I promise!"_

"_You better… bastard…"_

* * *

Antonio sighs. Memories can do so many things to his heart.

Luckily after the promise of waiting, Antonio luckily had another wonderful picnic with tomato eating and petting Toby. Toby even turned more affectionate since he was getting guilty for biting Antonio. Romano's mood soon turn back to normal though Antonio had to cheer him up later when Romano tried to catch another butterfly for Antonio to see. He really didn't succeed…

"Antonio! You're spraying at the teacher with the hose!"

…Wait… Oh Dios!

Antonio immediately turns off the hose and all the class could see a dripping wet and _very_ frustrated teacher... Oh he's really in trouble…

"Mister… _Carriedo…_" Yup, he is definitely in trouble with that growl. "For the rest of class, until that bell rings, you WILL–"

_Ring~!_

And literally saved by the bell! Antonio runs out of class as fast as he can to escape the angry clutches of the agriculture teacher. Also, Antonio needs to remember the teacher's name. He never really got to hear or remember it.

But Antonio should worry about it! The first day of school is finally over! That and Antonio needs to meet his best friends in the whole wide world!

"Oi Antonio! The awesome is here!"

Oh! There they are!

"Francis~! Gilbert~! There you guys are~!"

"Kesesese! Come on!"

Antonio smiles big though he was panting a bit as he finally reaches his friends. The little wound on Antonio's stomach had stopped hurting but since he ran, it soon gives a dull ache. Antonio soon remembers again about his cute roommate, Lovino and how cute he is and–

"Oi Antonio, you done panting yet? I know my awesome presence makes everyone pant at it but seriously, stop."

And Antonio did. Both Francis and Gilbert immediately smirk at this. Antonio had and can really be the most obedient person they know. Luckily Antonio at times can tell when not to follow orders though not enough where both of them had to save Antonio from death to his virginity and still do now.

But… they need to talk to Antonio something serious…

"So Antonio, how many people had touched that delicious ass of yours?"

…After they ask their stupid, weird, and possibly hilarious in a way questions…

"Um… I don't know…"

"Any more unawesome fan girls in your pile?"

"Oh Dios! Don't remind me that but yes!"

"Who?"

"I don't know. I don't really know them…"

"Did you do something awesome on the first day?"

"Well, I did accidently sprayed my agriculture teacher…"

"Oh don't worry mon ami, he's just a cute little substitute on the real deal."

"Really? Oh bueno!"

"The awesome me questions though. How did you _accidently_ spray the teacher? If you did that on purpose, it would have been awesome though."

"Oh, simple! I was remembering about Romano!"

Then the atmosphere changes and things soon turn serious. Any smiles or smirks that were showing on Antonio's friends soon disappear. They know about Romano.

"Dude, that's unawesome. You seriously need to move on and stop sulking so unawesome-ly."

"Gilbert! How can you say that to amour!"

"Was! It's true!"

"Sí Gilbert! I will love Romano forever and ever!"

Gilbert scoffs and rolls his scarlet red eyes. Gilbert has always been the least romantic of the group –but hell, he was a drinker! He really didn't understand about waiting and is always a man in strategy and action. How could he not, he's a true Prussian man! However, he is also in a bit of a bad mood since he didn't have Gilbird… Damn security…

"Mon ami, we want to talk about you roommate, Lovino."

Soon, Antonio's smile is gone as well. Oh Antonio knows that tone from Francis…

"Amigo, Lovino isn't bad, okay."

"He _hit_ you Antonio and I heard plenty seeing that hideuse black eye of yours."

Oh yeah, Antonio also had a black eye… Huh, he forgot about it. He actually forgot about his so-called injuries since he already forgave Lovino and wants him to be close to Lovino. Antonio never really holds grudges. Well, there is the time when Arthur sunk his entire Armada with his so-called pirate ships in that digital game they once played…

"Antonio, I know you're not a masochist after you fucking punched the shit out of the drunken arse once in that bar we used to go –which is by the most awesome as it can be. But now, you're being unawesome!"

"What Gilbert is saying, mon ami, is that you should switch your roommate to someone less violent and more–"

"No way! I like Lovino! He's really nicer than he seems! And he's really cute too!"

And this caused blank looks on Francis and Gilbert. Soon, Francis looks skeptical while Gilbert blurts out snickering and fully amused. Huh? What? What did Antonio said?

"Mon ami… you think he's… cute…?"

"Uh… Sí…?"

"Mon Dieu, mon ami, I'm now wondering if you actually just want Lovino… well, more than a friend." Wait, is Francis saying–!

"Que?! No! I have Romano! I just think Lovino is cute is all!"

"Antonio, the only thing you say to people on their looks is okay and alright. Sometimes the awesome me wonders if you have a dick and balls or if you're asexual. Of course, I have my five meters, Kesesese!"

"No! I only love Romano! I have private investigators looking for him!"

"Kesesese! Yeah right! Maybe Romano doesn't want to be found by you!"

"Gilbert!"

"Was! …Oh…"

Unfortunately Antonio hears it and is completely devastated.

"Um… Look Antonio, that was unawesome for me to say and–"

"Amigos… I need to go… _now_."

Antonio will forgive Gilbert but not now. He just gets away from his friends and tries to escape to his room. He feels really devastated of what Gilbert said. No, Romano would never do that. He's too kind to do that to him. And Antonio, no matter what, promised to wait for Romano forever.

Sure Antonio thinks Lovino is cute and all but he wasn't moving on! I mean, he hasn't really use his investigators for long and all of them are smart enough to find him, even if Antonio doesn't have a lot of information about him. They just need to gather extra information and everything else. They'll find Romano! He'll find Romano! And there's no way Antonio will give up!

But Antonio needs time. He may be a very happy go lucky fellow but he has his moments where he gets sad and needs a moment to recover.

He gets what his Madre and Gilbert is saying but he can't move on. He is still in love with Romano and is too in love with Romano to do that.

So what if Antonio thinks Lovino is cute, Romano is his true love.

"Oh! M-Mister Carriedo! Y-Your roommate is in the room! P-Please be both cautious and q-quiet!"

Huh, it looks like Lovino is already back…

Well, Antonio will just say hello to him, go to his room, and finally have his moment. Hmm, perhaps Antonio will take a nap and play with Toby for a while. He could also order room service for some fresh tomatoes for snack or dinner.

But that's what Antonio was planning. What he wasn't planning when he got out of the elevator and through the hallway smelling something, something delicious. What Antonio suspected is Lovino somehow ordering room service and got something. But when he opened the door, he actually sees the kitchen… used! And his door is… opened…

Okay this is scary and hopefully Lovino isn't doing anything that's horrible, especially to To–… Well this is… wow…

Antonio _really_ didn't suspect _this_…

There's Lovino… with Toby… And Lovino is actually petting Toby… and smiling!

…

…Maybe there's a reason why Antonio really like Lovino… he looks so familiar and similar to Romano…or perhaps…

Something more…

* * *

**Man, it's been **_**really**_** long since I have updated this fanfiction! Well, at least the first day of school is over in this… **

**Well I'm back from a rather short (but still long) hiatus and now with summer… more writing of fanfictions! :D **


End file.
